The Dragon Prince
by The Dragon Overlord
Summary: Natsu, the child enigma with unimaginable powers, a talent for fighting, a magnet for girls. What if he wasn't just another human with the great gifts from God? What if he was... The Dragon Prince?
1. Chapter 1

The Dragon Prince

 _Hey guys, before the start of the story, I'm just going to give a quick introduction. This is my first fanfiction, and I just came up with it when I was bored, I thought the story would be cool though so I hope you enjoy!_

" **Yo!" Speech**

"" **He's hot!"" Thought**

It was 9am in the morning. The people of Magnolia roamed around on their daily business, safe under the protection of the Guild in Magnolia, Fairy Tail. Fairy tail was formed awhile back by the Wizard Saint, Markarov Dreyar, better known in the area as Master Markarov. The guild was already well known for their less then peaceful methods of settling things, mainly through explosions and chaos, but they were widely loved and rising through the ranks fast. It was to be the same day that Fairy Tail's most important member would join the guild. In a small alleyway behind a certain baker's shop, a pink haired child at the age of 11 came crashing down from the sky, onto wooden crates piled up at the back.

The child was Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Natsu hurriedly pushed himself off the ground single-handedly, sparing a second to glance quickly behind him towards the sky, before taking off in the opposite direction, his small hands clenched into fists as the scarf around his neck fluttered in the wind.

Mere seconds after Natsu scampered out of the alleyway into the open street, 4 men landed behind him in the same alleyway, looking around quickly before letting out a quick "tch". 3 of them looked towards the 4th member as he lifted his head a little higher and sniffer the air, similar to that of a dog and jerked his head towards Natsu's direction.

A quick nod was their only communication as they took off in that direction, seemingly blending into the shadows as they ran, no sound escaping from their footsteps.

Natsu was still anxiously running on the main road, his tight fitting red jacket providing next to no resistance as he continued running, his yellow shorts flapping a little along with his scarf as he dashed ahead, as fast his little legs could carry him. He panted as he ran; a slightly desperate glint could be noticed in his eyes if one looked closely. He dashed and turned corners, weaving through the crowds of commoners, seemingly eager to lose his pursuers, who were slowly but surely gaining on him. The villagers of Magnolia looked on as the child ran followed by men, but took it down to another queer act by Fairy Tail, and deemed to ignore it.

The 4 men chasing continued at their pace, their faces devoid of emotion as their strong muscles rippled with each movement. In desperation, Natsu spun a corner suddenly, dashing as fast as he could to the other end.

However just as he turned, he smashed face first into someone, who had exactly the same height as him. In his panic, he quickly mumbled an apology while stumbling to his feet and clutching his head in pain, before preparing to take off again into the alleyway, not helping the man get up. It was then he noticed the alleyway was a dead end.

His breath hitched in his throat as he quickly spun around, teeth clenched as he narrowed his eyes to the 4 men who had caught up and were blocking the way out.

He took a quick look at the man who he knocked over. The man was actually an elderly man, who was the same height as Natsu. He was balding and only had hair around the side of his head, only with his pure wide moustache while wriggled a little when he moved. He was dressed strangely, almost comically in an orange jester hat with orange pants and jacket, along with his boots with curled tips, the picture of an old jester. The old man was now slowly getting up, dusting himself off.

"You should get out of here old man" Natsu murmured as he clenched his fists and cracked his knuckles, never once taking an eye off the 4 men who were now approaching.

Before the old man could reply the men standing in the middle spoke "Surrender, or we will take you by force"

"Never" Natsu declared as he settled into his fighting stance, his feet spread apart vertically as his fists were levelled to his chest, one before another.

Just as both parties dashed forward to clash, Natsu suddenly jerked to a halt as the old man appeared before him, a grin on his face as his eyes crinkled.

The attacking men had no such restrictions and carried on, sending punches that would have thrown the old man away and knock any grown man unconscious. It was then Natsu's mouth hung open as he watched the tiny old man stop the fist a hairs breadth away from his face with his finger, using no effort at all in slapping that fist away and sending a similarly bone crushing punch in return, his fist seemingly growing for a second, which was quickly blocked by the men, only for a resounding crack to be heard, and the men being thrown back, his head at an angle which it was not supposed to be.

"Well what do we have here… 4 humanoid demons chasing after a young child, I wonder why?" The old man asked as he raised an eyebrow at the men, ignoring the child for the moment. The 3 remaining men rushed forward as a single mind, thrusting and kicking with ferocity that was only matched by the most trained of mankind. The old man narrowly avoided the attacks and leapt a distance away before snapping his fingers.

The 3 men froze as their legs refused to continue moving before a spark erupted simultaneously from their necks, quickly followed by their heads dislocating from their bodies, wires and circuits could be seen in replacement of blood and tissue.

Natsu gaped as he watched the short old man demolish his pursuers, pursuers who he could barely take on, the chances of him winning at a 65%, a chance he had not been willing to take. As the old man turned back, his smile returned to the demure smile he always bore, before taking in the child with his eyes. Natsu was covered from head to toe with dust and dirt, grime coating his fingernails and his bare feet. The child has been taken aback, but was now glaring at the old man in defiance; his fists rose once again, this time ablaze with fire.

"Who are you?" Natsu snarled as he slowly back off, his eyes glancing rapidly around the alley searching for means to escape.

The old man seemed to glance over the boy quickly before he answered "At ease child. I mean you no harm."

Natsu eyed the old man once again his guard lowering slightly, though ever ready to attack or flee, though he knew if he engaged this man he had no chance of winning.

"I am Markarov, one of the Tenth Wizard Saint and the Guild leader of Fairy tail. I can offer you protection, but you have to tell me why they were chasing you" Markarov said as he raised his arms in the air beside him, trying to placate Natsu.

"That's all? How do I know I can trust you?" Natsu replied.

"You don't" Markarov replied as Natsu raised an eyebrow, ready to make a dash for it.

"But at the same time, you know running is futile and you cannot escape me, even trying to fight me in suicide" Markarov continued, watching Natsu's reactions.

Natsu glared back "Fine, but if you try anything weird to me old man, I'll kick you in the balls and leave!"

Markarov's jaw nearly dropped as he heard the answer, rather releasing a loud laugh at the child's rude and unruly answer, before nodding and gesturing for Natsu to follow him, before turning and trotting out of the alleyway towards fairy tail.

Natsu once again contemplated just making a break for it, but knowing the old man's skill, and his need for the protection offered, he lowered his fists and sighed, trudging after his saviour.

It was not long before they arrived at a tall and grand building which looked like a temple. As Natsu entered, he noticed the words Fairy Tail carved in blue on a gold plaque above the entrance.

As he entered, Markarov suddenly jerked to the side, leaving Natsu defenceless to a flying beer bottle which shattered on his face. As Natsu wiped the shards off his slightly scratched face, he took in his surroundings.

Benches and tables were strewn around the hall he was standing in, some toppled over while others were broken. Many man and woman sat around, drinking and talking, while watching the spectacle ongoing.

A long red haired girl dressed with a chest plate in a white dress with long sleeves had her sword out and was currently crossing fists with a white haired girl who was dressed sleazily with a bikini top and what s probably the shortest shorts Natsu had ever seen, along with stockings. They both seemed 15, looks wise anyways.

They were currently leaping from table top to table top, exchanging blows as they yelled at each other, hurling insults all the time. Natsu's right eye twitched as he grabbed the nearest object he could get, Markarov, and despite his protests, swung him around his head once before hurling him straight at the two girls, Markarov swinging his arms above his head frantically the whole time.

In the split of a second, the white haired girl leapt backwards, while pushing the red haired girl back, causing the flying Markarov to smash right into her.

The white haired girl turned with a grin as she looked at Natsu. "Thanks whoever you are!"

Natsu ignored the girl and turned back to Markarov, only to see them on the ground, Markarov's face planted firmly in the red haired girl's reverie. Markarov giggled as he rose a thumb up into the air, only to get slammed in the face by a fist and thrown across the guild hall.

As Natsu watched Markarov fly across the guild hall, giggling to himself perversely, he decided to never go near the old man, just to be on the safe side.

The red haired girl seemed to have just realised who it was and let out a quick shout of "master!" before rushing towards Markarov to help him up.

"So who are you? Never seen you around here before cutie" Natsu turned his head only to be met by the white haired girl leaning against the pillar, facing him.

Natsu raised an eyebrow, red tinged cheeks could be spotted for a moment before they disappeared as a small smirk gracing his lips as he replied "I'm Natsu, it's nice to see a beautiful girl like you in a crowd of old man. And how bout you? What's your name?"

She giggled as some guild members around them voiced their complains as being known as "old man".

"I'm Mirajane, though you may call me Mira" she replied with a laugh as she slung her arm over his shoulder, "So are you joining the guild or what?"

Just as he was about to answer, the red haired girl came soaring over sending a fist straight into the pillar behind Natsu, which he narrowly avoided by ducking down.

"How dare you throw master into me?" She roared as she repeatedly threw punches at Natsu, which he kept dodging until he finally gripped her armoured fist and threw her back a distance. "You threw the bottle at me first!"

Red head narrowed her eyes and was just about to retort when the previously downed Markarov appeared out of nowhere and butted in "Yes you did Erza"

She stared at Natsu once more, before bowing stiffly, arms at her side as she said "I am sorry. You may hit me now"

"Uhh… It's ok really…." Natsu raised his eyebrow slightly at the sudden mood swing.

"No I insist. You must hit me" Erza repeated, keeping her eyes stuck to the ground with her head lowered.

As Natsu took a step forward, Erza shut her eyes in preparation of receiving the pain but was shocked when she was merely tapped on her head.

She glanced up to see Natsu smiling brilliantly at her. "Why?"

"It is my rule never to hit a girl, or let a girl be hit! At least the nice ones anyway." Natsu replied, his ever charming grin plastered on his face.

Erza nodded slowly, a brief smile flickered on her face briefly before Natsu turned back to Markarov "So you wanted to talk to me about something old man?"

Markarov nodded and gestured for Natsu to follow to the back where they entered a room in which Natsu presumed was his office before Markarov close the door, placing his hand on the door momentarily as it glowed for a second, something Natsu did not miss.

"We have a lot to talk about…" Markarov begin as he looked to Natsu, who returned him a disgruntled nod.

"Who are you? Why were the humanoid demons chasing you? What is your purpose in Magnolia?" Markarov questioned.

Natsu clenched his fists below the chair, licking his suddenly dry lips. "You may answer as you feel comfortable to, but know that if I am not satisfied with the answers, there will be repercussions" Markarov warned, the friendly old man gone, replaced with the fierce and protective Guild Master."

Natsu released a small sigh before answering "I am Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel the fire dragon" a sharp intake of breath could be heard as he continued "I'm a Dragon Slayer, a fire dragon slayer, though I know how to use lightning and darkness magic too. I was taught by Igneel, and was also raised by him."

With Markarov's rapt attention placed on him, Natsu sighed before continuing "As for the second question, they… they were chasing me for this…" Natsu hesitantly reached into the neck of his sweater, pulling out a gold chain necklace. It was then that Markarov truly was stunned beyond belief, his voice stuck in his throat as he observed the blue pulsating lacrima attached to the necklace.

"Impossible…That… That's…"

 **30 minutes later…**

Natsu walked out of the Master's office, a grin placed on his face while followed shortly after by Markarov, his face one of indifference and boredom, though a glimpse of cunning could be seen in his eyes on closer inspection.

They were met by Mira and Erza who stood outside the door, waiting apprehensively. "Well? Is he joining the guild or not?" they asked simultaneously, before glaring at each other, butting heads as they glared at each other.

Markarov walked past all of them as his legs extended and he stretched himself onto the second floor banister, before slamming a mug he picked off the bar onto the railing, yelling "Silence!"

The chatter in the hall immediately disappeared as everyone turned to listen to their Guild Master.

"You all have accomplished many missions…. But you have destroyed so much! I have a stack of paperwork from the council that I need to fill up just because you destroy building after building during missions!" Markarov roared as he glared down at his guild members, most who were trembling or trying to keep a straight face.

"However… We do not care what the council or anyone else thinks! We are reaching the top, and we do what we want, because we want to! We are Fairy Tail!" Markarov shouted as he raised his beer mug, which had magically filled with beer, to be met with every member raising their mugs and cheering with him, waving their hands in the air or just smiling while chatting with other Guild mates.

"Oh and before I forget, we have a new guild member. His name is Natsu Dragneel, and he is a Fire mage, who specialises in destruction, what we do best!" Markarov yelled while glancing at Natsu, who nodded his head, before throwing it back, letting loose a huge torrent of flame into the air, the flames so high that the licked the ceiling of the tall guild hall.

The guild replied with a roar of approval, some getting up to greet Natsu while the rest just opted to wave and shout hellos from their current positions.

With much laughter and joy Natsu started to be introduced to everyone, talking as he was pulled across the hall to the bar counter, where she quickly slipped behind and grabbed a few stamps, asking "What colour and where?"

Natsu looked up slightly confused, tilting his head to the side and furrowing his eyebrows at Mirajane. Mirajane couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her lips as she saw his expression, before explaining "It's a guild mark, our Fairy Tail symbol! It is made of ink instead of a normal tattoo that sinks into the skin, and can be removed if you choose to leave."

Natsu gave a quick though before pondering for a moment, finally pointing to his the centre of his collarbone, right below his neck and above his chest.

"What colour?" Mirajane asked.

"Pink" Was the instantaneous answer Natsu gave as he grinned, pulling down his scarf a little a leaning forward. Mirajane dipped the stamp in the pink ink, before gently yet firmly applying it onto Natsu's body, reaching out another hand to grip his shoulder to hold him steady.

After that, it was yet another round of congratulations as everyone crowded around Natsu and cheered for him for officially joining the Guild.

As he talked to everyone, he soon knew Reedus, Gildart, Macao, and many other man and women.

It was not long before Mirajane and Erza gripped him by his shoulders and dragged him out of the crowd, eager to introduce him to more people his age, as they glared at each other for coming up with the same idea.

The first person he was dragged to meet, were Lisanna and Elfman Strauss, both who were Mirajane's older and younger siblings. Elfman was yelling about how he would be a "man" who Natsu found strange but acceptable. Lisanna however, though she looked exactly like Mirajane, only younger, she had a kind personality, and she was gentle and caring, while Mirajane was abrasive and loud. Natsu immediately found he was attracted to 11 year old Lisanna, who he found out was the same age as him. She had both the looks and the kindness, and she always wore a bright smile, her soft and gentle laughter causing his stomach to do small back flips. As Natsu talked with Lisanna, Erza and Mirajane were arguing over something else and it was then that another member introduced themselves.

"Yo!" Natsu jerked off the bench in fright while Lisanna giggled again. A brown haired girl rose from beneath the table he had been sitting next to, hugging a big barrel of beer while waving at Natsu. He could smell the strong stench of beer as he returned to the table, sticking his hand out to greet her.

She was clad in only a blue bra and red shorts as she stuck her hand out to grasp his and shook it "Nice to meet you, I'm Cana, what's your name sweetheart?" She asked as she pulled herself forward using his arm and slung it across his shoulder while leaning against him, hiccupping slightly.

"I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. The new member" Natsu said as he shifted slightly, the cheerful smile on his face never revealing his discomfort at their closure. Though he wasn't the only one was unhappy with it as 3 girls eyes twitched ever so slightly at seeing Cana being so close to Natsu.

"So Natsu, you drink?" Cana asked as she swung the huge barrel of beer she was hugging into his face. "Nope… And I have no intentions to yet anyway... Aren't you around my age? Why are you drinking? Natsu asked as he perched slightly further away from her yet again, avoiding a wild swing of the beer barrel.

"Oh well, you know, it's a nice drink!" She replied, completely avoiding the question. "Such a pity anyway… A handsome face like you would make a great drinking partner" A slight blush graced Natsu's face once again before he shrugged it off, "Yeh a pity…"

Just before Cana could reply and continue their playful banter, Erza was surprisingly the first to butt in, sticking a hand between them and pulling them apart, before sticking herself in between them on the bench before turning to face Natsu.

"There's someone else our age around here, he should be here about now, but I have no idea where he is… Ah! He's right there!" She said as she quickly diverted Natsu's attention away from Cana and pointed towards the guild entrance.

Natsu looked up only to see a young boy his age strolling in, hands behind his head as he strolled in leisurely, dressed only in a pair of boxers, revealing his fairy tail mark on the right side of his chest. He seemed to walk past them all and ignored them, before slumping down on a nearby table before staring into space.

"Grey! Your clothes!" Erza hissed as she narrowed her eyes at the boy named Grey. Grey raised his head and looked down, before cursing and turning heel, before dashing out of the guild, leaving Natsu snorting with laughter at him.

It was a few minutes after that Grey returned fully clothed this time, in a small winter jacket. Stifling a laugh at Grey's previous actions, Natsu stuck a hand out and said "Yo, I'm Natsu, the new member nice to meet you."

Grey narrowed his eyes as he watched Natsu stifle his laughter before sticking his arm out and shaking, "I'm Grey Fullbuster, Ice mage extraordinaire" Just as Natsu was about to let go, Grey tightened his grip and started squeezing his hand. Natsu narrowed his eyes, not wanting to seem weak as a new member and squeezed back. This continued on with both boys unwilling to give in, continuing to apply pressure as the glared at each other.

It was only when Lisanna tugged Natsu's sleeve slightly, and Erza slammed her fists into both of their heads did they stop. They both clutched their heads and hopped around comically, cradling their heads the whole time.

"Stop acting childishly and fighting for no reason you two! You just met!" Erza commanded as she glared at the two boys. Her hypocritical words bounced off her as both boys felt sweat drops forming, and continued to glare at each other, before stretching out their hands to shake, a quick one this time, before similarly letting go quickly.

Natsu stayed in the guild hall of a little while longer, chatting with his new found friends, and soon to be rival. He was introduced to more members of the guild as the late comers came to him to introduce themselves. After lunch, Natsu was given a quick tour of the Guild and was introduced to the Mission system and explained to about all the Guilds and about the Council. Natsu seemed to doze off at points, but eventually nodded his head in understanding, pretending it was his first time hearing it.

After the explanation where Erza and Mirajane got into another fight, everyone was once again seated at table again.

"So Natsu, tell us more about yourself. Where are you from?" Erza asked.

"Ha...ha... Hey look it's getting late! I have to get myself an apartment don't I?" Natsu said as he quickly glanced up at the darkening sky, before continuing "Well. I got to go get a place to stay, and get cleaned up; it was nice meeting all of you! See you tomorrow!"

With that, Natsu was gone, leaving a streak of smoke in his wake as everyone coughed and waved it off.

"I wanted to offer him to stay at my place for tonight…" Mirajane said with a sigh, the mirrored sighs that followed showed the similar thoughts the 4 girls shared. "Oh well, Fairy Hill's doesn't allow any boys so…" Cana said dejectedly as she took another gulp of beer.

"Natsu's a nice guy isn't he?" Lisanna said as all but Grey nodded in agreement.

"I thought he was hot-headed and cocky" Grey replied with a snort, standing up as he too took his leave and headed back home.

"Oh well, I guess we'll be heading back to Fairy Hills now" Erza said as everyone headed off, their separate ways, Mirajane staying back to help clean up the guild hall, albeit reluctantly.

 **Somewhere else in Magnolia…**

Natsu was strolling around Magnolia, looking for a good place to stay at. As he rounded the corner, he noticed the entire street was empty, except for one man. The men stood at a 196 meters, his build broad as he was dressed in a trench coat at a hat, covering his features.

Just as Natsu tensed and was prepared to run, he felt his leg muscles freeze as they refused to respond to his brain. The man approached him and paused beside him, leaning down slightly as he whispered in his ear.

"You managed to run for now Natsu, but we'll meet again, and next time, I will get you." And with that, the man continued on as Natsu felt mobility return to him. He glanced up towards the rooftops and saw the briefest glimpse of white, smiling knowingly that the old man was keeping an eye on him as promised.

Natsu continued on his way, before realising something. He had no cash at all. With a sheepish laugh, he looked around before deciding to return to the guild to see if anyone could loan him some or help.

As he walked into the guild, he was greeted by the constant mages there who were talking, and spied Mirajane behind the counter, cleaning glasses. As he approached her with his grin in place, she looked up and saw him, before grinning and waving back.

"So why are you back here?" Mirajane asked as she continued cleaning the glass cups.

'Well you see… I have no money to get an apartment or house…" Natsu replied sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck, laughing slightly at his own foolishness, "I was wondering if you had any you could loan me?"

"Oh well…" Mirajane said the ever cunning glint noticeable in her eyes, "I stay in a house with Lisanna and Elfman, and we have a spare room if you would like you could stay over till you do enough missions to get a house!"

"Well…" Natsu pondered, eyes glancing up as he rubbed his chin in thought, missing the slight smirk that formed on Mirajane's face.

""It would be a good thing to stay with them… Seeing as they are strong mages and I could always do with some companionship! **""** Natsu thought.

"I would love to be able to stay with you guy! Though I wouldn't want to impose on you guys on anything…" Natsu replied as his arm once again reached back to rub the back of his neck.

"No problem… No problem at all!" Mirajane said as she giggled slightly. ""How polite! I'm starting to like him more and more!"" "You wouldn't be imposing; in fact you would be greatly welcomed into the Strauss household!"

Natsu gave a short laugh and released a breath he never realised he was holding in. "Thanks Mira."

Mirajane was about to reply yet again teasingly when she saw Natsu's kind smile, the innocence within causing a slight tingle down her spine.

""What's… What's happening to me? I'm acting like an adolescent 12 year old with raging hormones!"

"No… No problem! I just have to finish clearing all these up before we can go!" Natsu gave a quick nod and offered "I could help too if you would like me to?"

"Sure!" Mira answered as Natsu hopped over the bar counter, picking up a glass and started wiping it clean. They soon started the process of passing the cups to each other, one rinsing while the other dried the cup.

In barely a few minutes, they were done and ready to head off back home. "Whew! That was a quick one!" Mirajane said as she wiped her forehead with her hand and Natsu did similarly.

"Yeh, it was my first time doing this sort of thing though, but I kind of enjoyed doing it with you!" Natsu replied sheepishly, cheeks tinged red.

"That was your first time? Why didn't you tell me? I could have slowed it down to accommodate your pace, instead of you having to rush everything!"

Just as Natsu was about to reply, a soft cough could be heard from behind a pillar in the hall. Both Natsu and Mirajane turned to face the pillar, noticing steam rising slightly from the side.

"Who's there?" Natsu said as he narrowed his eyes, his fists clenched in preparation for a battle, a magic circle appearing before him.

"Wait! Wait it's me! Levy!" A blue haired girl leapt out from behind the pillar, her arms raised in front of her as she stared back in fear and… embarrassment?

"Oh it's you!" Mirajane exclaimed as she playfully knocked Natsu's hand down, placing a calming hand on one. "That's our resident bookworm and genius, Levy Mcgarden!"

"Oh…" was Natsu's only reply as he stuck out his hand "I'm Natsu, I'm a new member nice to meet you!" Levy didn't return his gesture, rather her face turning red as she took a step back from Natsu.

"What… What were you guys talking about just now?" Levy stammered as she pointed an accusing finger at Natsu and Mirajane.

Natsu cocked his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows, whilst Mirajane immediately thought back to their conversation and realised what it sounded like. Mirajane leapt at the opportunity and wrapped an arm around Natsu's waist and gave a sly grin "Well, it was Natsu's first time… And I did it with him! He enjoyed it didn't he?" She asked as she turned an innocent glance to Natsu.

"Yeh! It was fun doing it with Mirajane…I could help out more around here if you would like!" Levy had missed the second part of the statement, already falling on the floor, her face red as the sun with a small trail of blood leaking from her nose.

"What happened to Levy?" Natsu asked curiously as he turned to Mirajane.

"Ara ara, it must be that Levy's been reading her porn books again" Mirajane replied, this time unhesitatingly clutching her stomach and laughing to her heart's content.

Still confused, Natsu shrugged it off as a quirk of Fairy Tail's, deciding to just move on. "Should we just leave her here? Or should we take her home or something…"

"Nah…She can make it home herself after she wakes up…" Mirajane answered while her chest heaved from having laughed so much.

Natsu simply shrugged and nodded, before allowing Mirajane to lead the way once again to where she lived.

With much laughter and confusion on Natsu's part, they soon arrived at the Strauss house. It was a typical building out for rent, only it had a small garden space outside, which was well gardened and taken care of.

They stepped into the Strauss threshold, Mirajane unlocking the gate as they entered, and relocking it behind them. She proceeded in front of Natsu, and unlocked the front door, "Welcome in!"

Natsu returned her a grateful smile, missing her small blush as he turned and walked in. The bottom floor was clean and perfect, the rug in place, the couch lined impeccably with the wall, and the desks clean of anything.

It merely took a second for the smell of delicious food being cooked to waft into Natsu's nostrils. As if in a daze, he trudged towards the smell of the food, sniffing the whole way as Mirajane followed a step behind, giggling slightly.

As he entered the kitchen, he saw Lisanna standing at the stove cooking what seemed like beef stew as she said "Welcome home onee-chan….Ehh?"

Lisanna took a glance up from her pot only to see Natsu standing there with drool leaking from his mouth, Mirajane just a step behind. "Hey Natsu! Why are you here?" Lisanna asked, getting over her shock as she turned back to the stove.

"I invited him here! He has no where to stay and since he approached me first, how could I say no to such a cute handsome face?" Mirajane cooed as she pinched both of Natsu's cheeks, to which she received no reaction to as he was still focused on the food.

Before Lisanna could answer, a roar of "Mira nee brought a man home?" followed by thundering footsteps as Elfman burst into the living room down the stairs, his eyes homed in on Natsu.

Just as he was about to dash forward, he was stopped by a placating hand on his chest. "Ara, Natsu here was homeless, and being the kind soul I am, I immediately offered our guild member a place to stay! That's all!" Mirajane assured.

"Nee… Nee-chan… That was so inspiring, you are so manly!" He yelled while anime tears fell from his eyes, his arms stretching out and hugging everyone, miraculously picking Lisanna up as well though she was standing a few meters away.

Mirajane and Lisanna could only let out tired sighs as they watched their brothers antics. It was then that the beautiful family moment was ruined by the sound of a pink haired boy choking, his windpipe being smashed into a muscular arm.

"Oops!" Elfman let out as he quickly released everyone, allowing Natsu to fall to the ground clutching his windpipe as both girls let out small laughter, their own throats protected by their hands due to experience.

 **20 minutes later…**

Natsu had gotten washed up after regaining his breath, while Mirajane changed into more comfortable clothing, and Lisanna cooked more to accommodate another person eating.

Everyone was seated in the kitchen at the dining table, Natsu drooling at the small meal before him. Along with the beef stew, there were green beans and mashed potato, along with broccoli and fish, all steaming with wonderful scents; something Natsu's highly sensitive nose was receptive to.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone said as they broke their chopsticks and started the meal. Surprisingly, Natsu was a neat eater, though he ate fast, he never let a speck of rice fall on the table, much less anything else.

With much laughter and joy, the meal came to an end, with Natsu getting to know everyone else better. He learnt of Elfman's manliness, as well as Lisanna's shy and kind attitude, along with getting to know the loud and abrasive Mirajane better.

It was not long before all were exhausted and were ready to head to bed. Natsu was shown his room, in which he promptly collapsed on the bed much to everyone's amusement, and after quick exchanges of good night's, everyone retired to their rooms, leaving Natsu by himself in his own room.

After awhile, Natsu leaned against the door to only hear silence, before retiring to his bed, this time surprisingly awake. After another quick twitch of his sensitive ears to check the surroundings, he reached his hand into his shirt, and was just about to pull out his necklace…

"Natsu" Mirajane cooed as she stood in his doorway, silently shutting the door. All she saw was Natsu lying prone on the bed, curled up slightly as he faced away from the door.

"Aww and I thought we could have some fun tonight" Mirajane said with a sigh. She walked up to Natsu and sat at his side, watching his expression as he chest rose and fell softly.

Mirajane was never usually so friendly with other people, always more guarded due to past experiences, however, it was that moment that Natsu entered the guild, and saw everyone did she see the pain in his eyes, the same pain of loneliness she had. "Sleep tight Natsu!" She said as she planted a soft kiss on his forehead, before getting up softly so as not to disturb him from his sleep, before slipping out silently.

Natsu raised his head, listening to the soft pitter patter of her feet in the corridor outside. With a sigh of relief, he checked his surroundings thoroughly once again before pulling out his chain necklace.

And in the darkness of that silent night, the blue lacrima glowed, and the rising darkness blocked out the moonlight that was entering his room, leaving the soft eerie glow of the lacrima, as Natsu's irises flashed once.

 _Well, hoped you enjoyed the prologue, and sorry to leave you hanging! XD Hope you enjoyed the story so far and beforehand I'm going to say that the story will not follow the actual story in the Anime/manga, or it might I'm not sure yet._

 _Dragon overlord, signing off. Ja ne!_


	2. Chapter 2

The Dragon Prince

 _Thanks for all the positive support and reviews for the first chapter! And now, on to the story!_

" **Yo!" Speech**

 _ **He's hot!**_ **Thought**

It was 5 in the morning. The sun had yet to rise, and the streets were dark, lightly illuminated by lampposts, which were soon to be turned off. The town of Magnolia was silent, barely any noise could be heard all around besides the peaceful snores from the slumbering people. But yet at a certain small hill a small distance from Magnolia, a sole boy stood. It was of course none other than Natsu.

The pink haired boy was training, sweat drenching his naked torso as he thrust and spun, going through fighting kata after kata. Most ordinary children would now be sleeping, at the age of 13, sleeping in preparation for a long day ahead at school the next day. But Natsu was no ordinary child. With a body most could only dream of, his 6 pack abs and well toned chest, along with sleek curves along his limbs defining his well trained muscles. His movements were silent and swift, his hands and feet curving through the air in perfect harmony, the deadliest dance of all, the dance of death.

With one last thrust, Natsu settled back down, panting as he walked to a tree and propped himself against it, before sliding down to rest. The cool morning breeze blew against his sweaty skin as he reached for his scarf to wipe his body a little, his eyes closed as he breathed in slowly.

"How long are you going to stand there and watch old man?" Natsu suddenly asked, his eyes still closed as he nodded towards a tree.

"Hoho, it seems like you're better than I expected! Not even Erza would have been able to tell I was there." Markarov said, a smirk on his face as he walked out from behind the tree, hands behind his back.

"Praising me old man? You make me blush, but just cause you let me know you're there doesn't seem to make me worthy of praise." Natsu replied, his eyes closed as he retracted his legs beneath him, seating in seiza.

Markarov sighed a little, before walking over to join Natsu, sitting down beside the child and took on the same position. "So how did you travel all the way here this morning?"

"You know how old man, why bother asking?" Natsu growled slightly as one eyelid rose, watching Markarov's reaction.

"Better question is how did you get up here?" Natsu asked, without letting Markarov answer. They were both sitting atop a cliff, one which was extremely hard to climb, which was what Natsu had been using to train his muscle stamina.

Markarov let out a loose laugh "You have your secrets, and I have mine" He said as he tapped his nose with a finger.

The 2 sat there in silence, and within moments, the sun was rising, and lit up the horizon. Natsu sat and watched the sun with rapt attention, waiting for a moment before turning away with a small sigh.

Markarov turned to the child, his heart clenching for just a moment. For a child to have to carry such a great burden... The gods were truly unfair to him.

"Well, it's time for you to head back to the Strauss household before they wake up and panic finding you missing no?" Markarov asked.

Natsu got up, not even bothering to ask the old man of how he knew where he was staying at. He picked up his red sweater and slid it over his now dry chest, while pulling the necklace out of the pocket attaching it back onto his neck, the small glimmer of blue disappearing into his sweater.

With a quick nod to Markarov, he hopped straight off the cliff, letting himself free fall as he spread out his arms, feeling the wind against his body. It was times like this which reminded him of when… He flipped his body and kicked off the hill edge, flipping himself off and landing on both arms, before flipping up once again.

Natsu glanced up to the hill, noticing the complete lack of Markarov. The old man no matter how weak he portrayed himself as was strong. Strong enough to take on Igneel and draw with him in a fight. The old man's scent and presence was completely gone, either he had left or chosen to remain hidden, most likely the former.

Natsu took off in the direction of Magnolia, contemplating using his alternative method to travel back, but instead choosing to use this opportunity to train his muscles once again. It would be a short run anyway, 20 minutes at his full speed all the way.

And just as it hit 7 in the morning, Natsu made it to the front gate of the Strauss household, leaping over the front gate deftly as he ran towards the wall, kicking off it and grabbing the piping, using it to scale up to his room window before leaping in and landing on his bed, shutting the window while doing so.

When the door creaked open a moment later, with Mirajane peeking her head in, she saw that Natsu was still lying on his bed like last night, only this time, his covers were kicked off and he laid eagle spread on his bed, a dribble of drool trailing down his face.

Mirajane let out yet another soft giggle as she watched the prone Natsu, deciding against waking him up and padding softly over, before sitting down on his bed, stroking his hair to one side so it wouldn't cover his face.

His serenely sleeping face caused a small blush to erupt from Mirajane's cheeks which she quickly forced down, shaking her head quickly. _What is going on with me…_

After 5 minutes of watching, she knew she had to wake Natsu up before her sister or brother came to check on them, and she softly grasped Natsu's hand, about to wake him up when an evil plan came to mind. With a grin, she stood from the bed and crept out, returning moments later with a small bucket of water with ice.

With yet another small giggle, she tipped the bucket over his head, grinning the whole time. And it was to her great chagrin that Natsu rolled off the bed quickly, landing on the floor as all the water splashed onto the bed, not a drop touching him.

With a grin, he sat up and grabbed some ice from the bed, which he tossed at Mirajane who was unable to avoid it due to her shock and was hit soundly on the face. With a grin, he zoomed out of the room laughing the whole way, before the click of the toilet door could be heard as Natsu locked himself in for his morning bath.

Mirajane stood on the spot, amusement evident on her face as she wiped her face, dropping the small bucket on the floor as clear laughter rang out from her throat. It had been a long time since anyone had avoided one of her pranks. It seemed she had a new contender to deal with.

 **15 minutes later**

Natsu was done with his bath, and he had heard a minute ago that Lisanna was done with breakfast, and he could once again smell the heavenly smells of food. He sniffed the air once to check for Mirajane, but with her scent all over the house, it was really hard to tell.

As he cautiously unlocked the door, he peeked his head around the corner and glanced around before giving a sigh of relief as he stepped out, in his normal clothes as he dashed down eager to have his food.

And it was only because of all his training and skill, did he leap over the slick buttery floor at the bottom of the stairs. It was a long leap, nearly 4 meters in distance, and he was in a hurry, nearly missing it.

It was to the scene of Natsu leaping high and long off the stairs did the Strauss siblings start laughing. Natsu turned his head, puzzled, before looking down with a sigh.

She had got him. He was currently standing knee deep in something black and gelatinous in an iron bucket the size of a rose bush. Where the heck did she keep getting all these things?

He stepped out of the bucket, disgruntled as the black gelatine slid slowly off his legs, and along with his expression, the Strauss siblings continued to laugh at Natsu's hilarious looks.

It was only 30 minutes later, where Natsu and Mirajane had cleaned up the mess they made with many complaints from Natsu, did they finally sit down and start the meal.

"So Natsu, what are you going to do today?" Lisanna asked, causing Mirajane to look up from her meal too.

"Well… I was thinking of trying to complete some missions and try to get my own house I guess, and then I wouldn't have to leech off you guys by staying here I guess" Natsu replied while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly once again.

"Nonsense! You aren't leaching off us! In fact it's been awhile since I've seen Nee-chan laugh so openly…And your face was plenty hilarious this morning!" Elfman said much to Natsu's surprise. Despite the comment at the end, Natsu turned to Mirajane who lowered her head slightly, returning to her meal nonchalantly.

It was that awkward tension that hung in the air for awhile, before Lisanna once again renewed the conversation, choosing on another less touchy topic this time, causing laughter and chatter to start up once again.

Not long after, everyone was done eating with satisfied smiles on their faces, and Natsu Lisanna and Mirajane proceeded to clean the cutlery, while Elfman headed up to take a bath, a bath he had missed due to helping Mirajane set up her morning prank.

"So Natsu, it is customary for the new member to go with another member on his first mission, who are you going to go with?" Mirajane asked while they passed along the dishes.

"Well…" Natsu replied as he laughed sheepishly, looking at the two expecting faces directed at him. "I'm not really sure…"

 **30 minutes later… (Guild Hall)**

And it was exactly this question that was now Natsu's main problem as 4 girls clamoured around him, arguing over who got to go with him on his first mission. Natsu sat cross legged on his bench, Mirajane and Erza at his sides, while Lisanna and Cana sat opposite them.

Mirajane and Erza were currently pressing their heads together, arguing with purely their eyes as lightning bolts and… miniature swords? Flew through the air between them.

Lisanna and Cana had taken a considerably less aggressive approach with Lisanna purely giving Natsu the cutest look she could at him while Cana was trying to…uhh… do something with her leg under the table.

Much to Natsu's annoyance, many whispers are rumours were already flying around, which he all could hear thanks to his sensitive hearing.

"Whoa, I would pay to be in his position man!"

"Dude, he's like the second Gildarts or something!"

"He got em all in the bag after being here for one day only? Wow!"

Natsu's right eye twitched in annoyance as he glanced around rapidly in hopes of finding someone who would go with him on his first mission instead, the result of having to choose one girl over the rest too painful for him to even consider.

He glanced around the hall; eyes landing on the black haired boy in only boxers who was leaning against a pillar staring into space. _Nope not him_

His eyes slid to the old man sitting on the counter of the bar, reading a porn magazine as he giggled to himself, a small trail of blood forming down his face. "Not him either, and he is probably too busy to go with me anyway"

Just when Natsu was getting desperate and about to ask any random person, a man stomped in through the back of the guild hall, straight through the wall and into the guild hall.

"I'll go with him!" Natsu immediately yelled, pointing towards the orange haired man who had just smashed his way into the guild.

"Ehh?" everyone yelled as they swung around towards Gildarts. Most missed it, but before downing more of her beer from her barrel.

The orange haired man himself frowned and tilted his head, turning to look at Natsu. It was then Natsu started taking in the details. The man had his hair slicked back, curling outwards at neck level, dressed in a black trench coat with straps along the shoulders.

The man watched Natsu with what seemed to be an uncaring eye, but Natsu didn't miss the hard and calculating look that passed for just a second.

"So… You want to go with me, the great Gildarts on your first mission?" Gildarts asked as he glared down at the much smaller boy at the other end of the room.

"I accept! You got it with the ladies boy, just like me!" Gildarts immediately said with a grin as he stuck a thumb in the air, using his other hang to gesture to the 4 girls sitting around Natsu. And at that reply, almost every single person in the room slammed their heads down onto the table before them, exasperated at such an unexpected answer.

"What's your name kid?" Gildarts asked, glancing at Natsu for a second before bending down to get a drink at the bar.

Natsu approached Gildarts, standing from his seat which caused both girls beside him to pout for a moment before returning to the eye battle they were having.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel" Natsu replied as he stopped in front of Gildarts, coming up only to his chest before the towering man. Gildarts eyes softened as he looked over Natsu. He gulped his drink down and slammed it onto the bar top, before getting up and walking to the stairway.

He paused halfway up the stairs, looking towards Master Markarov who was watching him too. "Can I bring him on an S-rank Gramps?" Gildarts asked as he watched the master's reaction.

It was then the guild exploded into chaos and outrage as Grey leapt up from his previous position yelling "How come he gets to go on an S-rank as his first mission but I haven't even gone on one yet?"

Mirajane and Erza were standing too, yelling simultaneously "I want to go with Natsu on an S-rank too!" They glared at each other, before resuming their eye war, this time arms locked as they continued their glaring match.

The guild was brought to silence, as Markarov merely raised his arm, palm facing outward as the guild turned silent. With a sigh, he glanced around the guild before slowly with a pained look on his face, nodded.

It was then that the guild erupted into chaos once again. Everyone despite their ages was roaring with anger and protests, even the grown man. Many of them had yet to even qualify to go at their age, and a child at 13 could? This time when Markarov raised an arm for silence, no one obeyed.

"Silence!" Markarov roared as he grew in height, glaring at his guild members, a vein bulging on his forehead. The guild immediately turned silent, looking to their master with fear.

Markarov sighed once again before explaining "Natsu will be accompanied by an S-Rank mage, Gildarts. Moreover, Natsu is a strong mage himself, one that would definitely progress to become a great S-class mage. I have seen his skills and abilities. I am not being biased when I make this decision among my children, rather, I allow Natsu to go based on what I have seen he is capable of."

He turned to Gildarts "Take care of him Gildarts, if anything happens you will be held responsible." And with that, Markarov shrunk back to his usual size, sitting back on the bar and resuming his reading of his book.

Much to Natsu's surprise, instead of being met with jealous glares and insults, many of the guild members rose and started congratulating him, even clapping and cheering for him. He turned to see the 4 girls turn to him with awe in their eyes, clapping and cheering for him too, Mirajane letting out a whistle.

As Gildarts came back down with a paper in hand, Natsu noticed the blue haired girl…Levy sitting at the back of the hall, who saw him and blushed before giving a quick wave and scampering away.

Gildarts gave a roar of laughter as he picked Natsu up with one arm and plopped him onto his shoulders, causing some laughs at Natsu being treated like a child for his slightly smaller stature, which caused Natsu to pout slightly.

"Well, we'll be going now, be back in a few days or maybe a few weeks or maybe longer, who knows? Bye!" And with that, Gildarts turned tail and smashed another hole through the wall, right beside the one he had just made and walked out, leaving Natsu to wave towards the 4 girls who waved back, yelling cheers of encouragement.

As he turned to look at Grey, he grinned cheekily and waved, causing the black haired boy to roll his eyes and wave back, slightly disgruntled.

As Gildarts marched out, he said "Well kiddo, we never really got to know each other, why don't you tell me more about yourself, and I'll explain to you the details of the mission?"

With a quick nod in agreement, Natsu started introducing himself, starting with his personal details. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, I'm a fire dragon slayer, and I'm 13! So can you put me down?"

With a short laugh, Gildarts reached out with one arm and hugged Natsu's torso, placing him onto the ground with ease, his subtle gesture of feeling Natsu's muscles by "accident" not missed at all.

"We are going to Waas Forest, quite some distance away from here." Gildarts said as they walked out of the main entrance to Magnolia.

"What are we going to do there?" Natsu asked.

"Demon hunting" Was his only reply, but the very 2 words caused both of them to grin, the thought of fighting causing their moods to improve tremendously. Gildarts grinned down at Natsu "Seems like we think the same way kid, how bout we start sprinting there, and we'll get there in 2 days."

With a quick nod, Natsu and Gildarts increased the pace, sprinting in the direction of Waas Forest leaving a trail of dust and smoke behind them.

It was only at 7 that night did they truly stop to rest, having taken several short breaks in between to catch their breath, never conversing, instead choosing to catch their breaths.

Now the sky had gotten dark and it was nearly impossible to see in the forest trail they had chosen to take. With Natsu heaving and bending down to rest with his hands on his knees, Gildarts swept his coat back, causing brown cubes the size of his head to drop out from behind him.

Right before Natsu could even ask what that was, Gildarts raised his arm and the blocks formed together, shifting a little before transforming into a back pack, leaving Natsu wide eyed and completely dumbfounded.

With a smirk upon seeing Natsu's reaction, Gildarts reached into the backpack the size of his torso and pulled out two sleeping bags, along with a few cans of food and match sticks. He glanced up briefly at Natsu "Go collect some wood boy, so we can start a fire"

"Why me?" Natsu grumbled as he stood up and started walking off to collect some branches.

"Cause I'm the S-rank here, and you do as I say!" Gildarts answered, his playful yet cocky smirk leaving Natsu with a sigh and several retorts, which he bit back out of respect.

When he returned, Gildarts had already laid out the 2 sleeping bags, and was skinning a few rabbits he had caught. As Natsu dumped the pile of firewood onto the ground, Gildarts nodded his head and jerked it in the direction of a log he had pulled over, for Natsu to rest on.

As Natsu plopped down, Gildarts said "I'm impressed boy, not only did you manage to keep up with me for nearly the whole run here, you were even able to move after all that, something many double your age can't achieve."

Natsu, too tired to even answer, nodded and plopped down onto the log, head lowered as he let his exhausted limbs finally rest.

With his matches, Gildarts lit the fire, before allowing the rabbits to slowly roast over the fire. "You're good at this" Natsu said, causing Gildarts to raise his head.

"You'll be like me soon enough child, after all I gained it all from years of experience and hard work, and you clearly have it all done in the hard work department." Gildarts replied, causing Natsu's mouth to twitch upwards. He himself knew that he was physically capable of a lot, in fact, his stamina and strength was almost unmatched, having been trained by Igneel vigorously. For a human man like him to even out run him, was a feat not many could achieve.

As the rabbits roasted, Gildarts spoke more of the mission they were taking. "We're going into the Waas forest, to hunt a rumoured demon which has been spotted that, according to the villagers there. They say that there has been something lurking around at night, killing animals and human alike, and never has it once been seen."

Natsu sat a little straighter, his full attention on Gildarts. "According to the mission information given, the demon only attacks at night, and the killing process has never been seen before, the villagers waking up the next morning finding only the dead men and cattle in their village."

"And here's what makes this mission S-rank, several mages have already been sent, from other guild of course, and none of them have made it back alive. The village population has been steadily decreasing, and the pay is now 10 million jewels, to kill this demon of course."

They both remained silent, the flickering of flames being the only movement around them. As Gildarts took the rabbits off the spit and passed 2 to Natsu, who gratefully nodded and started munching down fast.

At the end of the meal, it was late into the night, and it was time to sleep. "Get some rest kid, we have a long day ahead of us" Natsu nodded and crawled into his sleeping bag, knowing his sensitive nose would detect anyone else approaching, and Gildarts entered his sleeping bag too, seemingly having a form of detecting enemies too.

"Hey Gildarts?" Natsu asked, rolling over to face him.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Why me?"

It was silent for awhile before Gildarts answered softly "I always wanted a child, and you seemed like a great kid at that time, I could tell you were strong, had a good attitude, and you had the ladies, just like me!"

Natsu rolled his eyes at the final comment, a small smile spreading over his face as he turned over. "Night Gildarts"

He was replied with silence, as Natsu closed his eyes, falling asleep within moments.

 **The next day…**

Natsu awoke the next day, to the smell of cooking meat, immediately sitting up to take a look, while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Gildarts sat on the log once again, warming some beans over a fire as he opened some other cans of food. Without turning to look at Natsu, he said "No fresh food for today kiddo, don't have time to go hunting, we gotta get moving soon, so hurry it up!"

Natsu pulled himself out of his sleeping bag and dragged himself over to the log, wolfing down beans and fish he was provided by Gildarts, and in a matter of seconds, they were ready to go.

Gildarts flicked his arm as the back pack once again broke down into cubes and entered his coat, seemingly taking up no space at all. With a nod, they both took off in the direction of Waas Forest.

"We're going to loop around the mountains, and we'll arrive there around 4:00 hopefully, giving us enough time to look around and get to know while surroundings while gathering information." Said Gildart as he ran.

A nod being his only reply, the two continued on their fast but steady pace, making their way to Waas Forest.

 **8 hours later…**

It was as Gildarts predicted, they had arrived at the outskirts of Waas Forest where the village was, at exactly 4:00 pm. As Gildart approached the village gate alone, Natsu still regaining his breath behind, 2 men popped their heads up from above the high fence surrounding the village as they asked "Who goes there?"

Gildart glanced up, pulling his coat down to show his fairy tail symbol on his chest.

"It's them, hurry open the gates!" one man said as the other scrambled down, presumably to open the gates as Natsu walked up behind Gildarts, standing beside him as the wooden gates creaked open, allowing the 2 Guild members to look into the village for the first time.

The village was like any other village, filled with smaller house that were hand built and slightly shorter than those in Magnolia. The streets were slightly dirty, though still presentable, and the small fountain at the centre of it all was splashing water loudly.

And that was when Natsu noticed it. There was not a person, not a soul in sight. Just as they stepped in to the village, 2 rows of villagers, armed to the teeth with weapons and armour stepped out from behind the watch towers behind the gates, standing in a semicircle before them. A man stepped forward, decked in full body armour with a sword and shield, bowing shortly before beginning.

"I am Eric, son of the town leader. We will now lead you to my father, who will talk to you more. With a brief nod, Gildarts and Natsu were encircled and were marched forward into the village. As Natsu glanced around as they walked, taking in the details and memorising as much of the village as he could.

As they walked, he noticed boarded up windows, sometimes people peeking through, but when they saw him looking, immediately slamming the door or windows shut. He then walked past the first person other than the soldiers; it was 2 men, cleaning a red stain at the base of a building. Beside them, a woman lay on the floor in a cloak, beating the floor and weeping, crying incoherent words as Natsu lowered his eyes and continued walking, missing Gildarts concerned glance at him.

It was a while later did they arrive at a small squat building, barricaded and protected by several guards. Walking up to them, they nodded to Eric, standing aside to allow the other men to pass as they entered the building, the guards closing the doors behind them.

They were lead up the stairs to a room, where they were told to wait while Eric knocked on another door before entering. A few moments later, Eric entered their room, waving for them to enter. When entering, Natsu's attention immediately fixated on the tall lanky old man standing at the window looking out at the village.

"Please, take a seat." The old man turned and gestured to some chairs placed at his table.

Upon both parties taking a seat, the old man sighed, "8 months ago, we were a small village, a small village but a happy and safe on nonetheless. We were small and unnoticeable, small enough that no big groups would attack us, and with a strong military, build by my son" he said as he nodded towards his son.

"However, 8 months ago, the very first cattle were attacked, along with a person. The man was on a nearby hill, tending to his flock, when he never returned." His wife alerted us of this that night, and when our man went to search for him, there was nothing left, not a body, not even a bone. Only a stain of blood was left on that hill."

"Subsequently, no one dared approached that hill. Day and night the man searched for any clues of his death, but none were found. It was left unsolved, marked as an unnatural case of death, though no one was really worried then. However a few days later, more farmers and cattle started disappearing, without trace, not even signs of a struggle. The villagers no longer dared to leave the village; even those accompanied by soldiers dared not leave."

"A week after people stopped leaving the village, the deaths started happening in the village. The first death was followed by numerous, and every death was completely and utterly silent, no sound was made. Some houses were also robbed of jewellery and gold, though that was marked down as people taking advantage of the fear and confusion."

"Now, there is a death count of 280 people, in our small village of 5000 people, over 4% of our total population gone in 4 months due to this demon. Please, we need your help, please!" As the old man said that, he collapsed onto his knees, crawling over and grasping both of Gildarts hands.

As Eric started moving over, Gildarts helped the old man to his feet, standing too. "Rest assured old man; we'll save your village and get rid of whatever's been killing these villagers."

As the old man retook his seat, he slipped two badges from below his table, handing it to the two fairy tail members. "These are passes, to certify that you have my protection and trust, the villagers will recognise these.

With yet another quick nod, Gildarts and Natsu reached out and took a badge each, before standing up and preparing to make their way outside. As they opened the door, Natsu turned one last time before leaving, saying "We'll definitely save your village old man" With a nod of gratitude from him, he closed the door, rushing forward to catch up with Gildarts."

"So what now?" Natsu asked as they trudged down the stairs.

"We look around, don't approach any of the villagers, at 5:30 meet me here and we'll head out to take a look at the village hills and where the villages died"

With a quick nod, Natsu set off in the opposite direction if where Gildarts was heading. Glancing around briefly, he vowed to change his clothing to one of a more grown up appearance, as he walked around, taking the in village. There was no one, as before, but this time more people were peering out of their windows.

Just as Natsu walked past the final house and was about to turn back, he smelled it. He whipped his head around to the left, smashing down the front door as he skidded regretted ever running into this house. The entire room was stained red, blood leaking off the walls and dripping on the floor. It was all he could do not to puke as he covered his mouth and turned around, running out and hurling up on the floor.

His sensitive nose was filled with the smell of blood, causing him to hyperventilate, as he grasped the wall, chest heaving as his breakfast came hurling out. And just as he turned around, he saw Gildarts come running through the house, face filled with anger as he looked around only to see Natsu lying on the ground, face pale and sickly.

With a sigh of relief, Gildarts rushed to the boy, his calm demeanour broken for once as he reached out ever so slowly, and picked Natsu up, putting his arms around him for a moment to calm him down.

The village soldiers soon entered, having been alerted by Gildarts beforehand as they entered the room. Many of them bore similar reactions to that of Natsu's, running out and hurling up on the street outside or in the house. Though some soldiers just turned their heads away, this being a sight they had already seen before.

As they began the cleaning process, Natsu had finally calmed down, pressing his nose into his scarf as Gildarts released him and allowed him to sit, leaning against the wall.

"How… How did you find me?" Natsu croaked as he coughed a little.

Gildarts tilted his head slightly before answering "I specialise in chaos and order magic, and I felt your reaction, the chaos in you and came dashing here as soon as I could."

Natsu bowed his head and hummed a little before whispering "Thanks"

"For what?" Gildarts asked as he watched the boy.

"For helping me…" Natsu said as he gestured to his puddle of vomit on the floor, Gildarts nodding in acknowledgement.

Leaving Natsu to his own devices, he stood up and entered the room filled with blood, closing his eyes for a moment before gesturing for the soldiers to step back. When they were all out of the room, he stomped his foot once, causing the floor boards below him to collapse with the ground.

With a small smirk, Gildarts looked down; the tunnel he uncovered now lay for all to see. It was a wide hole, capable f having 8 maybe more people in it at the same time. With a quick nod, he went outside to get Natsu, before they headed back to the Village Leader's house.

Natsu and Gildarts were now sitting before the village leader, having told all the new information they had found out to him.

The villager leader paused, fingers laced together before saying "That house housed a newlywed family. They had a young child, maybe 4 years of age."

Gildarts and Natsu lowered their heads for a moment, grieving for the lost lives, before Gildarts said "Tomorrow take us to the hill where the farmer first disappeared. I think we'll know where to go from then on." With a nod, the villager leader complied and allowed the 2 to retire to their rooms in which he provided. After a quick meal which the village provided with its low stock of food, Natsu collapsed onto his bed, exhausted.

Natsu shut his eyes, immediately falling asleep.

Blood. Blood everywhere. Natsu could smell it clearly, the stench filling his nostrils. As he opened his eyes, he looked around to see he was in a small house, his mother standing above him. She looked down at him lovingly, her eyes softening as she looked down at her cute child at the age of 4.

Natsu watched on as his mother collapsed on the bed, a man standing over her collapsing too, both with red stuff spreading from their chests. In her final moments, Natsu's mother had saved her child, at the cost of her own life, which to her was a worthy exchange.

As she reached out an arm to the boy who was staring at her with wide unblinking eyes, she grasped him slowly, pulling her into his embrace as she stroke his face and caressed his hair. "I love you" Were the last words he heard from her as his world turned dark suddenly.

Natsu's eyes jerked open as he sat up; both fists ablaze as he swung around, sweat beading his forehead. It was that dream again. The same dream which he had been experiencing since he lost Igneel. The last time he had had it was before the Humanoid demons had started pursuing him, nearly a month ago.

As he sat there, Natsu placed an arm on his rapidly pounding chest, pulling his scarf to his face as he breathed in the scent. It was the scent of fire. The scent of warmth Igneel gave him when he had this dreams, the way Igneel had softened and allowed him to lay by the great Dragon's side, under its wing with nothing to fear.

Natsu clenched his teeth as he licked his dry lips, glancing out the window before lying back down, forcing himself to drift into troubled sleep, so as to have enough energy for the next day…

 **The next day…**

Gildarts and Natsu had woken up bright and early, and when they had finished breakfast, they were led out by Eric alone, him being the only brave one brave enough of stepping out of the village. With Eric in the lead, Gildarts and Natsu followed behind, Gildarts eyes clouded with worry as he glanced at Natsu once every moment, never letting the child see his worry.

In minutes, that had arrived at the hill, which was where the first person had died. The scent of blood had long since been swept away over the days and Natsu smelled nothing.

Gildarts stood atop the hill and beckoned for Natsu and Eric to step back. He immediately stomped down on the hill, causing a similar effect as to the one he generated in the house to happen happen again.

The tunnel was once again clear, this time curving downwards at the same wideness it was the previous time. With a quick tilt of his head, he urged Natsu to his side, who bade Eric a quick farewell as he returned to the village. As they both stood by the hole, Gildarts looked up at Natsu, asking "You ready?"

With a nod of determination, they both leapt up and fell into the tunnel, landing deftly on their feet. Looking at the direction the tunnel headed in, both knew they were to be headed into Waas Forest. Gildarts raised a finger to his lips before silently heading forward.

They both started walking forward, Natsu igniting his hands to provide lighting for them as they approached through cautiously. As they walked on, a magic circle appeared on the ceiling behind them, 8 red eyes appearing before they were gone as if they had never been there.

15 minutes later, they arrived at the end, which was a room blocked by a huge stone. With a smirk and a laugh, Gildarts merely stood before the stone, causing it to explode inwards as he walked in. "Whatever happened to approach silently?" Natsu grumbled as he stepped into the room.

As they looked around the empty dirt room, the stench of decay finally hit as the dust settled. To the corner of the room lay many bodies, lying prone on the ground unbound and motionless. They had all the blood sucked out of them, all of them sharing the pierce mark on their neck the size of a fist.

"Hahahahahahaha" was the start of the echo which caused Natsu to whip around and raise his flaming fists. The clicking and clacking soon reached their ears, as various tunnels above them started revealing many spiders crawling through, Spiders the size of a small house, spiders the size of tables, and spiders of many different sizes, big and small.

The room was filling with Spiders and Natsu started backing up, his eyes swinging everywhere as he turned to look at Gildarts. To his surprise, Gildarts didn't even move from his spot, merely looking up at the Spider demons with anger in his eyes.

"Natsu" Gildarts called lowly, before waiting for his answer continued "burn them all". With a small grin forming on his face, Natsu's mind remembered all the prone bodies lying on the ground, the blood filling the room, and he erupted in flames.

The flames radiating off his bodies causing spiders to back off, though Gildarts standing beside him was unaffected, staring down the spiders.

"Go" It was all the prompt Natsu needed to burst forward in a flash of flames as he bowled into several spiders, setting them aflame as their thick spidery flesh started burning. The spiders Natsu charged were all being smashed down by the enraged boy, whilst more went for Gildarts. Gildarts stood his ground as he raised an arm and flicked it in the direction of the approaching spiders, a whirlwind of energy shooting out and smashing into the spiders, sending their bodies flying back and into the wall, the sickening crunch followed as their colourless blood flowed from their bodies.

It was then did Natsu notice the spiders on the roof had not been prone and waiting. A huge wall of web fell from the ceiling, having been crafted while Natsu and Gildarts were distracted.

As the web fell, Gildarts made no move at all, rather glancing at Natsu as if waiting for him to do something.

Natsu glared angrily at the falling web, rage building within him as he released it from every pore of his body. Flames exploded from Natsu's body, burning through the strong and sticky web. The entire room was engulfed in fire, followed by a blue pulse that went through the room, the fire completely gone, along with the spiders it had killed.

Natsu bent over arms on his knees as he panted slightly. Most of all the spiders in the room were completely gone, with only a few left. Gildarts stood there, jaw hanging from his face as his hand was held up, his entire sleeve gone along with a few new scratches on his arm.

Before Gildart could ask any questions, a spider at the corner of the room hissed "Itt issss too latteee. Heee iss hereee." As those words were said, the room rumbled, as the ceiling collapsed inwards. Gildarts had leapt towards the tired Natsu, picking him up bursting across the room in a pure show of speed. The cavernous room was now filled with dirt and debris, along with trees and plants from the surface of the forest.

"What… What the hell?" Natsu said as he trembled ever so slightly, staggering to his feet as he prepared for battle once more.

Before them stood what was probably one of the biggest demons of all time. At nearly 50 meters tall, the hulking monster of a spider turned slowly on where it had crashed down, to where the human bodies lay prone. Watching was all they could do as a strand of web shot out of its …mouth? And stuck onto several human bodies, immediately shooting back into its maws and the crunch of bones could be heard.

With a roar of anger, Natsu leapt up fists ablaze and eyes filled with fire… Only to be pulled back by a muscular arm and placed back on the ground. The spider hadn't even reacted to Natsu, continuing to crunch down on its meal.

"Natsu! Calm down! You have exerted way too much magical energy, you need to rest!" Gildarts said as he pinned Natsu to the ground, the flame around him dissipating immediately. It was then when adrenaline wore off and Natsu felt his knees turn to jelly. Over the past few days, he had exerted too much physical energy.

The magical energy he had released was overwhelming too, much higher than any man alone should have. Gildarts slowly lay the child on the ground, letting his head rest on his coat as he turned to face the spider.

It was only now did Natsu notice his arm. Or rather, his lack of one. In the place where an arm should be, Gildarts had a metal prosthetic. Without being able to put much thought into it, Natsu watched as Gildarts burst off the ground, flying through the air at break neck speeds, before smashing into the spider, before jumping back and landing on the wall.

The Spider screeched in pain, causing Natsu to grab his ears in pain. It turned ever so slowly, glaring down at the miniature Gildarts. A blow that would have shattered every bone in a man's body had merely split the skin of this giant insect. If it hadn't been for the pain and fear coursing through Natsu, he would have laughed at the irony of the situation. The position of man and insect had reversed, the large Spider towering over the much smaller Gildarts.

The spider screeched once again, the spear or webbing shooting out of its maw faster than the untrained eye could keep up with. But all Gildarts did was raise an arm, the thick hard webbing shot at him bent and was sliced into pieces, lying on the ground.

The spider seemingly cocked its head in confusion, the first time any prey had broken its web. Taking this moment to his advantage, Gildarts propelled himself off the ground, cracking it in the process as he leapt high into the air, above the spider's head. With a mighty roar, Gildarts came smashing down, gone were his pupils as winds whirled around him, so fast that they were visible whips forming around him.

Gildarts spun in the air like a professional ballerina, soon a blur in the air as he contacted with the spider's head. For a moment, Gildart was gone, before he came shooting out the other side, translucent blood spurting everywhere.

Natsu grinned momentarily, watching as the humongous demon with its still befuddled expression collapse slowly, generating a wall of dust. It was all he could do as he watched Gildarts walk out covered in the translucent blood, before darkness claimed him, his eyelids fluttering as his head tilted backwards, the shouts of worry from Gildart completely missed as he collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

 **3 days later…**

Natsu blearily opened his eyes, looking up to see a well carved wooden ceiling. After a few blinks, his eyes adjusted to the slight darkness, and looked around to take in his surroundings. He was in a clean and tidy room, a window at the side allowing sun light to stream in. As he took another look around, he noticed the bookshelf filled with medical books and such, along with the well kept furniture.

"Must be a ladies house" Natsu thought as he slowly pushed himself upright, ignoring the small pangs of pain he received throughout his body. It was then he noticed a face plastered against the window, a grinning face with orange hair. Gildarts was standing outside and waving cheerily, allowing a grin to spread on Natsu's face.

A broom suddenly smashed down onto Gildarts, sending him into the dirt as a pink haired old lady appeared into view and glared down at him, seemingly scolding him. She looked into the window and saw Natsu sitting up, a tick on her forehead appearing as she stomped off towards the door.

The old woman stomped into the room, glaring at Natsu as she yelled "Lay back down child! I took so much time and effort to heal you not for you to be stupid and injure yourself again!" He pushed him down roughly and picked up her broom, seemingly contemplating hitting him, but thought better of it.

"Where am I?" Natsu asked as he lay back down in bed as the old woman went to a shelf to get a thermometer.

Her eyes softened for a moment before she replied "You're in the East Forest child. Gildarts ran here with you after you had magic exhaustion, and I've nursed you back to health."

"Thank you…"

"Porlyusica" She replied

"Thank you Porlyusica" he said as she stuck a thermometer in his mouth, checking his temperature before taking it out.

The room was silent once more before she said "Gildarts must really care for you a lot. He never stopped running till he arrived here"

Natsu was stunned. He knew Gildart cared for him, but never to that level. Just as he thought that, Gildart grinned and came into the house, still covered in dirt "Heyy! Natsu!"

He froze a second later, a death glare being sent his way by Porlyusica. "You are dirtying my house, get out!" With a swift smack of her broomstick, Gildarts was out of the house, the door shut once again before Porlyusica continued peaking "You are free to go, your injuries have healed mostly, and as long as you don't over exert yourself, you should be fine.

With a grateful smile, Natsu slowly sat up once again, before gently placing his feet on the ground. This was sadly, not his first time being severely injured. In fact it wasn't even his tenth time, having long past that mark while training with Igneel.

Natsu expertly tested the waters by tapping his feet a few times on the floor, before gripping the bed post and standing up slowly, stretching his muscles for the first time in a few days.

"How long has it been since I was here?" Natsu asked, slowly stretching his body.

"Three days, nearly four."

Natsu paused for a moment. He had been unmoving for 3 days, and his muscles could still allow him to stand by himself? He turned to Porlyusica, respect in his eyes as he bowed to her, thanking her for her hospitality and care."

"Tch, get out of here, I hate spending time with humans" She said as she turned back to her books, waving him off as he shrugged it off, leaving it down as a quirk most skilled people have, before stepping out of the door, straight into Gildarts waiting arms.

"It's good to see you up now kid, for a moment I thought you were a goner!" Gildarts said, laughing a little as he ruffled Natsu's hair.

Natsu allowed himself to relax in Gildarts arms, a random question popping from into his mind. "Can…Can I call you dad?" Natsu asked, looking up at the gigantic man.

For a moment, just one moment, Natsu would have sworn he could see a tear forming in Gildarts's eye, though it quickly disappeared in the blink of an eye, both literally and metaphorically.

His answer was to wrap his arms tighter around Natsu, Natsu leaning in yet another warm fatherly embrace. There were only three times in his life had Natsu ever felt such love. When his mother hugged him, when Igneel hugged him, and when Gildarts hugged him. Whoever said a Parents love for their Child was the greatest form of love was goddamn right.

Immediately breaking the moment with his tough exterior back in place, Gildarts grinned down at his new son, "You could be my real son you know, you got my handsome looks, my charm with the ladies, and even the skill and potential with magic!"

Natsu could only give a snort as Gildarts thought of such a thing at this time.

"Well, time to head back home to fairy tail." Gildarts said

With a grin at the thought of returning to his guild, Natsu started moving straight as fast as he could, leaving Gildarts standing there behind him.

With a roar of laughter, Gildarts yelled "That's the opposite direction kiddo!"

Natsu soon returned **,** face flushed red as he yelled back "I knew that! I was just exercising my newly functional muscle that's all!"

Together, the new father and son duo sprinted off back to the guild, Gildarts always leaving Natsu in the dust, only to have Natsu appear in front of him suddenly awhile later.

 _Whew, that took a long time to write. Just a final note, I left many clues in this story as to what would happen next, and I'm introducing Gildarts's role as a father to Natsu. Hoped you guys enjoyed this, and keep up on the positive reviews and follow count! I have read all the reviews, and would like to thank Pride for his constructive criticism, which I have taken note of. Natsu's age has been changed to that of a 13 year old, as almost everyone has pointed that out. I hope this chapter has the action everyone has wanted!_

 _Dragon overlord, signing off! Ja ne!_


	3. Chapter 3

The Dragon Prince

 _Thanks for all the positive reviews towards my story and I hope all new readers enjoy! Read the text I leave at the end of this story for an important update!_

" **Yo!" Speech**

 _ **He's hot!**_ **Thought**

Natsu held back a sigh as he entered the guild hall, glancing around wearily before walking in, slumping down at a table before dropping his head onto the table top, arms folded over his head.

It had been 2 weeks since he had returned to Fairy Tail, and in these 2 weeks, he had been dragged from mission to mission by the girls, sometimes all at once, and sometimes one by one, with the girls sneaking him away whilst the others were not watching.

In fact, he had just returned from a mission with Mirajane, who had not so subtly tried to coerce him into going to a love hotel with her. With a yet another heavy sigh, he reminisced how it all happened 2 weeks ago…

 **2 weeks ago…**

2 blurs could be seen running through the peaceful town of Magnolia, one seemingly leaving a trail of smoke behind him, whilst the other left huge dents in the ground. These two were obviously, Natsu and Gildarts. Natsu charged through the town gate with Gildarts on his heels, making a turn before dashing straight towards the guild.

As he skidded to a halt right in front of the guild, he swung around and cheered "Looks like I outran your old ass Pops!" Continuing his victory dance, Natsu was suddenly interrupted by a cough from behind.

Natsu swung around, only to see Gildarts waving to him cheerfully from within the guild, a hole in the wall where he had entered from, much to the dismay of Master Markarov. Natsu looked through the hole Gildarts made, only to slam himself in the face with his palm before shaking his head blearily.

Gildarts had ran straight from the entrance of Magnolia to the Guild, smashing through building after building, and shortening the distance tremendously. With a cheeky wave, Gildarts waved through the hole at the hundreds of home owners whose homes he just smashed through.

Everyone in the guild has returned to their activities, laughing off Gildarts entrance as a normal happening. Markarov however, was rolling on the floor, clutching his cheeks as anime tears rolled down his face, thinking of how much paperwork he would have to do for Gildarts damage to the town, and the compensation that would be required.

Before Natsu could make his way over to Gildarts, a hand was suddenly slung over his shoulder.

"Did you forget about me that you wouldn't even greet me when returning? Na-at-su?"

With a quick shiver down his spine, Natsu's head creaked and turned to his left ever so slowly, to be met by Mirajane grinning into his face, with Erza twitching her eye right behind her, her arm on Mirajane's shoulder.

Natsu was thankfully saved from answering by the 2 girls who started brawling around the guild, the daily entertainment of the guild starting up once again as everyone started taking picks on who would win and cheering them on.

Rubbing his forehead ever so gently at the incoming headache, Natsu looked around, eager to avoid Gildarts teasing. He spotted Cana sitting a few tables away, seemingly staring into space as she hugged her ever present beer barrel.

With a quick trot, and a skilful dodge of a beer mug, Natsu plopped himself down beside Cana, slouching over as he said hi.

Cana didn't answer, merely staring into the air ahead of her and taking a gulp from the barrel every once in awhile.

"Helllooooo, Cana? You there?" Natsu asked as he waved his hand in front of her face.

Cana started before turning to greet Natsu, the brief pang of jealousy in her heart as she saw Natsu there, before she chugged yet another mouth of beer, this time mentally prepared.

"Natsu! How was your S-rank with Gildarts? Was it fun? Was it exciting? Give me the details!" Cana said with glee as she leaned back sloppily, sticking both legs into Natsu's lap as her arm supported her on the bench as she let out a loud burp, one many members applauded to.

Natsu watched Cana, sensing her hidden remorse. Despite only having known her for a day or two, it was clearly obvious the girl used beer as a way to literally, drown her sorrows.

"Hey, you ok Cana?" Natsu asked softly, concern in his eyes for his fellow Guild mate.

Almost choking on the beer she had just gulped down, she coughed once, before asking "Why d'you say that? I'm perfectly fine! Fine as a dandy! Never better!"

Natsu watched on sadly as he saw her chug down even more beer, licking his parched lips while thinking of whether he should pry into her business.

Before he could decide, a heavy arm slammed into his back, sending his face straight into the table where it bounced off with a resounding thud. With a groan, already knowing who to expect, he looked up to see his orange haired father figure, standing over him with the biggest grin on his face.

"Well kid, I'm an important man, and an important man has important places to go! So I gotta leave now kid, have fun with your girlfriends while you're here eh?" Gildarts said while wriggling his eyebrows, glancing at Cana before winking at Natsu. Natsu rolled his eyes, his arm holding back Cana's foot as it tensed and twitched subconsciously, keeping it from nutting him.

"Oh, before I forget, here you go kid, for the mission we completed." Gildarts reached behind his coat for another cube of matter, before flicking his hand and causing it to reshape into a huge pile of jewel bills in front of Natsu.

Just as he was walking out, he turned and looked at Natsu before his tough exterior cracked for just a second as his eyes crinkled into a gentle smile, "Stay healthy son! I'll be around once in around to keep tabs on you!"

"Bye Pops!" Natsu yelled back as Gildarts raised a lazy arm, smashing through yet another wall as he walked out onto the streets of Magnolia, leaving the curled up Markarov to further curse his existence.

As he turned to Cana, his mood turned serious as he watched the bikini clad girl gripping her barrel tightly, cracks starting to appear at the sides.

Natsu bit his lip, hesitating on how to comfort the girl, before deciding on the way Igneel used to do it, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and puller her in, allowing her to lean on him as he rocked his body a little.

Cana tensed for a moment, before relaxing, releasing her hold on her barrel to replace it with a bone crushing hug on Natsu, causing him to wince slightly as she buried her head in his scarf. For that moment, the chaos and noise surrounding the guild seemed to fade as space whittled down to just the both of them.

"Thanks Natsu" Cana said with her head still buried in his scarf, before looking up ever so slightly, the small teardrops seen just now gone.

As Natsu was just about to move back to give her space, she gripped onto him tighter, "Can we stay like this for just a little longer? Please?"

Natsu may have been slightly dull at times, but one thing he understood in anyone. Pain. The pain of losing a loved one. He had seen it in her eye the moment before hugging her. The pain couldn't be removed, as he soon found out, rather it could be alleviated through others.

Natsu tightened his grip on her arms, rocking gently back and forth as they stayed that way for a while longer. "Do you want to talk about it?" Natsu asked softly.

Cana didn't tense this time, only humming softly as she held him tighter. "Well, could you tell me about your mission with Gildarts first? Please?" she said as she gently pushed off Natsu, sitting up as she looked to him pleadingly.

"Sure" Natsu said, about to begin when suddenly a looming shadow was cast over them. With a quick glance, they saw Mirajane and Erza both glaring down at them, tick marks present on both their heads.

"You were planning on telling Cana about your S-rank mission without us?" they whined as they both pouted suddenly, their fierce demeanour suddenly gone as they took seats opposite Natsu, waiting eagerly to hear it.

"Well…" Natsu was interrupted yet again as Grey and Lisanna appeared from behind.

"How about us flame brain? You gonna tell them about your mission without us here? Guess you were the burden of the team and was carried the whole way by Gildarts won't you?" Natsu nearly stood up to hurl another insult, but merely rolled his eyes, waving a hand for them to take a seat at the table.

Slightly surprised by his reaction, Grey and Lisanna took a seat, filling the table completely with Cana and Lisanna sitting beside Natsu.

"Well…" Natsu nearly slammed his head on the table this time, almost all the guild members present had got up from their usual activities and were standing not so subtlety around him, crowding around his table as everyone continued their talk, trying to but failing at being inconspicuous. Everyone was suddenly talking and shouting, asking for information about the mission.

"Tell us more! I'm 58 and I haven't even gone on an S-rank mission yet!"

"Come on Natsu! Were there any great demons you had to face?"

"Will you marry me Natsu?" a random girl at the back yelled.

With the slightest of sweat drops present at the last comment, Natsu tried to answer as many questions as possible, only for none of them to be heard in the chaos of this unruly guild.

He tilted his head upwards and groaned. "Mira! How did you even get behind me?"

Mirajane was grinning cheekily with her arms wrapped around Natsu's neck, pressing her assets onto his back while rubbing it in slightly. It was then that the rage of 3 other girls ignited, and an entire brawl took place, all Fairy Tail members joining in and laughing while pummelling each other to the ground.

While all this was happening, Natsu was suddenly grabbed by the nape of his neck and dragged behind a pillar, his mouth covered by a petite hand. Turning to see who it was, he was greeted by the sight or Erza covering his mouth, glancing around to see if they had been spotted.

"Come with me, let's go on a mission together, and you can tell me more about the S-rank?" Erza asked, puppy eyes forming as she looked pleadingly towards Natsu. With his will crumbling at every continuous second looking at those adorable eyes, Natsu caved in, nodding his head towards the mission board as they crept over, avoiding the rolling ball of Guild members tussling.

Just as he was leaving the guild hall, he noticed Cana waving to him, her barrel back within her arms. She mouthed "Talk to you when you get back?" and he nodded quickly, before escaping the brawling Guild with Erza for another mission.

 **Back to present time…**

And so it had continued, going out for missions individually as a different girl or guild member tried to snag the newest guild member. Cana had left for a mission, claiming she had to pay for her beer, the last he heard from her was that she was coming back soon.

Thinking back upon the relationships he had build with all his new found friends here, a small smile formed on his lips as he closed his eyes, the weirdly chaotic yet peaceful environment allowing him to relax for the first time in a long time. It was the first place, after all, where he had been offered protection and not scorned for what he was. Though he wondered for how long more could he keep us this façade…

He was rudely awoken from his thoughts by an arm slinging over his shoulder, the familiar smell of booze invading his personal space. Without looking up, Natsu grinned, "Hey Cana"

He was unanswered for a moment as gulps permeated the silence around them, before she lowered her mug, wiping her lips with a satisfied smirk. "Nice to see you again Natsu! So how's it been being Mr Popular these days?"

With another sigh at the reminder of his bothersome two weeks, he rolled his eyes as he replied "Tiring. Tiring and tiring." He cocked an eyebrow at seeing her mug, instead of her chest size barrel "So how bout you?"

"What? It's early in the morning and I feel like restricting myself a little!" Cana replied defensively as she moved her mug closed to her protectively, causing Natsu to smile in response.

The silence that followed was not awkward, but rather the comfort of two old friends meeting up once again, taking in the changes while thinking of what to talk about.

Reminding himself of his need to go shopping for clothes and to buy himself a place to stay, "I'm going to go shopping for clothes, and I need to get a place to stay, want to come along?"

"Ooh, sure!" Cana exclaimed as she downed the remainders of the mug in one go, slamming it onto the table before getting up quickly, grabbing his arm and dragging him out, causing Natsu to smile yet again, before it was quickly banished, reminding himself of what would happen if they found out who he was.

They browsed from store to store, trying out different outfits while laughing and chatting, moving along like the excitable teens they were. Natsu had finally decided on the outfit he wanted, baggy white pants that came down to the ankle, followed by a black sleeveless vest with red lining. Cana had chosen the outfit for him, which he immediately took a liking to.

He bought 4 sets of the same pair of clothes, bringing it to the counter to pay for them, his more than enough supply of jewels from his S-rank and other missions allowing him to pamper himself a little.

"You're going to buy the same outfit and wear it every single day?" Cana asked incredulously as she stared at Natsu's choices.

"Hey! You're not one to talk; you just wear a bikini with shorts everyday!" Natsu shot back, reaching into his pocket to pay for his new clothes.

"But at least I have different colours!" Cana exclaimed "Yours are all just the same!"

With a small pout that caused Cana's heart to pound a little faster, he picked up his bag of paid goods before leaving the store, talking and laughing as they shared mission experiences.

As they walked, Cana glanced up at the sky, her eyes immediately lighting up. "Wanna see my favourite spot in Magnolia?" She asked, her eyes shining as she looked towards Natsu.

"Lead the way!" was his reply, laughing and how easily excitable Cana was.

Grasping his hand in hers subconsciously, she ran through the streets of Magnolia, Natsu flapping in the air behind her as she ran at speeds that far exceeded normal humans.

Skidding to a halt in front of Cardia Cathedral, she sprinted up the steps of a tower and led him to the top, before pushing a window open, and pulling a deck of cards from her pouch on her belt.

With a quick wave of her hand, the cards linked together and floated upwards, forming a staircase up to the roof of the tower. Looking eagerly at Natsu, she grinned while gently pulling him up the created steps, missing the look of surprise at her uncommon magic.

A moment later, they were both seated on the roof, just in time to watch the sunset. With a contended sigh, Cana watched the sun slowly sink under the horizon. "You enjoy watching the sunset?" Natsu asked as he raised an eyebrow at Cana, a soothing smile on his face.

"Yeh, how bout you?" Cana asked, her eyes peeling off the sunset to turn to Natsu momentarily before turning back once again.

"I love watching the sunrise, but the sunset is just as beautiful." He commented, receiving a smile from Cana before they turned back.

"This is… My favourite spot in Magnolia, and the first time I've shown it to anyone…" Cana stuttered, cheeks flushing as she turned away, the setting sun illuminating her body orange.

With a rarely seen blush, Natsu turned his head away too, before softly murmuring "Thanks"

As the sun set, it was then that Natsu decided to broach the sensitive topic of Gildarts. "So you have some problems you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked inconspicuously, eye focused on Cana.

Cana lowered her eyes as she gazed over the peaceful and beautiful city of Magnolia. She didn't answer for awhile, Natsu not pushing as he waited patiently for her reply, closing his eyes as he leaned back onto the roof.

It was only several moments later, did she whisper softly, softly to any other human, but not to Natsu. "Gildarts… Gildarts is my father"

It took a moment for what Cana said to finally register in his mind, the moment it registered, he choked on his saliva.

Gildarts...Gildarts is her father? And he called me son that day and I called him... Oh hell

Natsu's face pales as he thought of how it must have affected Cana.

Grinding his teeth together, Natsu cursed himself mentally, before bringing up the courage to say "I'm... I'm so sorry Cana..." He chokes out as a tear slid down his face, remorse clear at the accidental pain he had brought Cana.

It all made sense now. How Cana had reacted when he spoke with Gildarts, how she tensed when she looked at him.

"He... He doesn't know does he?" Natsu asked softly as he collected his jumbled emotions and thoughts.

With a shake of her head being her only answer, Natsu lowered his head in shame.

"Would you like to talk about it? Talking won't remove the problem, but it'll alleviate the pain somewhat..." Natsu spoke softly as he reached out a hand and gently placed it on hers.

It was only then did Cana finally turn to face him, her tear streaked eyes brimming with sorrow as she latched onto his chest, unbound tears rolling down her face as she wept, the strong willed Cana breaking down for the first time in Natsu's eyes.

He hesitatingly returned the hug, gently stroking her hair while murmuring words of comfort to her, allowing her to pour out her sorrows and pain.

It was only a few minutes did Cana calm down, rubbing her swollen eyes as she leaned against his chest, allowing her facade to break for once.

"It was 10 years ago." Cana started, Natsu listening attentive while placing a hand on hers, eyes supportively glancing into hers.

"When I was 4, my mother died. My father was never around, and my mother told me to come to fairy tail to look for him, even telling me his name." She said as she hiccupped slightly.

"When I managed to join Fairy tail, I couldn't muster the courage to tell him I was his daughter, much less talk to him. A year after that, I vowed to myself that I would pass the S-Rank test before I told him anything, so I could face him as an equal, someone who he could be proud of."

As Cana continued speaking, her voice got louder and louder. "But I've taken the test once already, and I failed!" She sobbed, clenching her fists behind his back as renewed tears streamed down her cheek. "How can I face such a great man knowing he is my father, when I'm not strong like you? You who he accepted as his son?"

Natsu gave a small laugh, causing Cana to raise her face to look at Natsu in surprise. Wrapping his arms protectively around her, he laughed softly once again.

"Cana, Gildarts may be a tough and strong Mage on the outside, but he's a real softy on the inside! He accepts everyone for who they are, that's just the man he is! He would never turn you away just cause you're not as strong as him!"

With a soft smile, as though a heavy stone having been lifted off her shoulders, Cana smiled up at the night sky. "Maybe you're right. Thank you Natsu."

Suddenly realizing her close proximity to him, she jerked forward and backed away, laughing awkwardly before saying "Look at the time! It's so late now, got to head back to Fairy Hills before Erza starts to worry, bye!"

Just as she was about to leap off the rooftop, Natsu grabbed her arm, causing her to look back at him curiously.

"Next time we see Gildarts, we'll tell him together, ok?"

With a grateful smile, Cana grinned back, about to leap off once more before she froze on the spot.

"Wait! If Gildarts is my father and he is your father..." Cana whispered stunned as she stared at Natsu stupidly.

"Huh?" Natsu queried as he cocked his head to the side, waiting for an explanation from Cana.

"Argh never mind, we'll cross this bridge when we get there." Cana grumbles before turning back, quickly bidding Natsu goodbye as she dashed back to Fairy Tail, in fear of Erza's punishment for being late.

Natsu watched as Cana scampered off into the distance, her lithe body moving quickly through the streets as she disappeared after turning a bend.

Natsu sighed before hopping off the tower and twisting in the air, landing lithely on his feet as he proceeded to make his way to the new apartment he had purchased with Cana's advice previously.

Just as he crossed a small bridge over a dam, Natsu froze on the spot for a moment, before seemingly shrugging and moving on. A cloaked figure sighed in relief as she watched Natsu's retreating figure cautiously, waiting for him to turn a bend before rushing forward softly.

As she turned the bend, she ran smack straight into a wall. _That's strange, there wasn't a wall here when I memorised the map…_ She looked up in shock only to meet a grinning pink haired enigma grinning down at her "Yo Ultear!"

Sighing begrudgingly, Ultear lifted her hood and glared into the chocolate brown eyes that looked down at her in amusement.

"How did you know it was me?" Ultear asked as she cracked her stiff joints, joints stiff from hiding in the same spot waiting for Natsu.

"I smelled you long ago! Way before this afternoon, probably when you entered Magnolia… Wait that came out really weird…" Natsu said as he raised a hand to rub against his chin, his thinking pose on.

With a light laugh, Ultear replied "Should have expected that I guess, I was careless."

Ultear squared Natsu off, his arms still tucked in his pockets as he watched Ultear, who stood a short distance away, staring back.

"I…"Ultear was the first to break the silence, lowering her head as she couldn't meet his eyes. "I missed you."

A gentle smile on his lips, Natsu reached out and wrapped his arms around Ultear, embracing her ever so gently as she sniffled a little, resting her head on his chest for the umpteenth time.

A moment later, Natsu broke the comfortable silence by asking "Want to come over to my place for awhile?"

With her head still buried in his sweater, she nodded and lifted her head up, before clinging lightly to his arm as he led the way to his new house, travelling in silence.

When they arrived, they entered the newly bought house, which only had the bare minimum for furniture, which were a couch and a bed.

Gesturing for Ultear to make herself comfortable on the couch, Natsu made his way up the stairs to put down his newly bought clothes, before heading down to talk to Ultear.

As Ultear glanced around Natsu's new house, watching his retreating back up the stairs, she remembered 4 years ago how it happened…

 **4 years ago…**

It was dark, it was damp. But Ultear was already used to it. They grasped her by her under arms, dragging her into the cell once again as she curled up into a ball, tears slowly seeping down her face.

Ultear had just returned from seeing her mother, only to see her with 2 other boys, smiling warmly at them and laughing together with them. She had been replaced.

With a cry of frustration, Ultear slammed her fist onto the ground, the beginnings of hatred burning through her as she snarled at the memory of her mother. _Her mother had forsaken her, giving her up just for 2 other boys, who weren't even her flesh and blood?_

Ultear had willingly returned to the laboratory where she had been experimented on due to her high magical powers, and allowed them to continue, her hatred overwhelming her and her desire for power fuelling her will to live.

As Ultear continued her plans down the path of hatred and destruction, a clinking sound could be heard, as the same men who brought her in dragged a pink haired boy in. He was in a straightjacket, arms bound together with magical cuffs and his feet chained together.

The boy was covered from head to toe in dirt, mixing in with the blood he had spilled when struggling and resisting. The boy seemed to no longer have the will to fight, his arms and head sagging down they kicked him into the cell opposite hers before walking back out.

Glancing curiously at the newcomer, Ultear rose from her position as she approached the bars to take a closer look. Whoever he was, he was strong. They were in the highest security cell there was in the lab, having several layers of magical protection and bounds placed on their cell.

It was to her great surprise that boy released a guttural roar, struggling renewed against his bonds as he smashed his body repeatedly against the cell, magic circles constantly appearing and throwing him back.

It was only when his eyes burned, and the veins on his arm appeared on his skin, did she finally notice what was going on. The magical presence in the air was thickening as Natsu's body tried to transform, flame trying to build up on his arms as the magical energy held down was building up.

It was then when the entrance slammed open, the sound of ringing alarms evident from the outside as armoured men rushed in and threw open Natsu's cell door, before slapping a magic circle straight onto his back.

With a scream of pain, white energy lines circled around him and bound him tight, squeezing his body and electrocuting him, his body jerking and sizzling as he rolled on the ground screaming.

The man standing over him watched as the 12 year old child resisted what would have knocked out a grown elephant. "I knew you were special boy, but I never knew you were this strong!" Roaring with laughter, he left the cell with his men, leaving the electrocuted Natsu lying on the ground, twitching every once in awhile.

Ultear looked away, the smell of burnt flesh and blood overwhelming her as she retook her corner in the cell, covering her nose with her cloth shirt while waiting for a reaction from the pink haired boy.

It was only a minute later, did Natsu get up, body jerking at the sudden feeling of pain. He slowly looked up at the small magical circle at the corner of his cell which was revolving slowly. It was a magical camera.

"Igneel is coming and it's time for you to burn." Natsu snarled, before sitting down in his own corner of the cell, trying his best not to let the wounds touch the surfaces.

It was only then did Natsu notice Ultear sitting opposite him in another cell. With a complete change of attitude, Natsu tried waving before remembering his arms were cuffed, before letting out a friendly "Yo, who's there?"

Ultear deigned not o respond, rather keeping her eyes curiously on the boy. He was nearly the same age as her, but yet he was stronger, a lot stronger, and had incredible power, exceeding her lab amplified ones.

"Who are you?" Ultear finally asked, shifting forward into the light so Natsu could see her.

"Natsu. How bout you?" Natsu asked.

"Ultear" was her silent reply, the both of them checking each other out.

"So Natsu… How did you get into a place like this?" Ultear asked, curious as to how such a powerful boy would get caught and dragged here.

With a loud laugh, Natsu threw back his head and snorted, before answering "I was going through a… procedure of my kind. It's kind of like how we hit puberty!"

Ultear lifted an eyebrow in amusement, "So you got horny and got caught?"

Natsu cocked his head at her before asking "What's horny?"

Ultear would have smacked her face with her arms if she could, rather choosing to let out a laugh before returning to the topic.

"I was rampaging around the forested areas when a mage passing saw me. He panicked, blah blah blah, and ran to the nearest Council facility there was in the area, the lab! So they came charging, and in my crazed state, I was hardly in any shape to fight them off, much less win. Anyway I'm fine now, and it's not like I'm going to be here long anyway."

"So Igneel or something going to come and save you?" Ultear asked with a small laugh. "Sorry to break it to you, but no human alive can actually break past the magical barriers placed around the lab. I've tried it, and was only able to escape because they weren't expecting anyone to even break through their first layer of imprisonment.

With a grin at hearing her words, Natsu merely shrugged before asking "how bout you? How did you get here?"

With a bitter laugh, Ultear answered "My mother left me here."

"Sorry to hear that…" Natsu muttered, glancing at the girl. He could sense her hatred from her, layers of it, but it was wrapping around the true sadness she felt down beneath.

The 2 sat in silence for awhile, before Natsu grinned at her, Igneel's coming, you want to come with?"

Ultear glanced up ever so slightly, "what do you mean Igneel's coming? Weren't you listening? It's impossible for any human to break into this facility, not even hundreds could break in!"

With a grin, Natsu rose from his seat as he stretched like a cat, before grinning "Never said Igneel was a human"

It was then that debris started collapsing from above them; the roof trembling as the entire place shook, causing dust to fall from the ceilings onto their heads.

Natsu reach out an arm, his cuffs no longer holding him as he easily broke them apart, the shaky building loosing most of the magic circles that once held Natsu down.

"You coming?" Natsu yelled over the collapsing of blocks and chunks as something roared above them, before lava started spewing through the cracks in the ceiling. Ultear quickly grasped Natsu's hand and screamed slightly, a drop of lava dripping onto the ground right beside her.

Natsu glowed for a moment, a blue aura engulfing both of them as Natsu picked Ultear up into his arms, princess carrying her as he leapt up, straight through rock and lava as Ultear shut her eyes and braced herself for impact, only to be met my no resistance as the air around her whirled at the speed they were travelling at.

Natsu too seemed to bear the ability of producing lava, a wall of lava forming before him and burning through the ground as they shot upwards, flame from Natsu's feet bursting forth to boost them upwards.

They had been buried deep underground and it was only several moments later did they burst out into the open air, Natsu landing deftly on his feet as his flames died and the lava disappeared. It was then did they look around, only to see that they were on dry and barren land, the ground scorched and burnt.

Turning his head, Natsu grinned up at the sky, waving as a humongous shadow descended upon them. Ultear couldn't help the shiver that went through her body as she started at the majestic creature before her.

Igneel landed on the scorched earth, his body covering most of the land. His magnificent red scales glimmered in the sunlight. The gigantic dragon leaned its head down, Natsu the same size as its nostril.

"You foolish child, leaving to wander when you knew you were about to enter dragage." Igneel growled softly to Natsu, softly for him but loud enough to kill Natsu's eardrums.

With a screech, Natsu dropped Ultear and bounced around, clutching his highly sensitive ears as anime tears fell from his eyes.

"It is time to go, Natsu." Igneel said as he sighed at the boy. He was way more trouble than he was worth, but Igneel always told himself it was based on obligation, now the small blossoming weakness in his heart did he keep this child and train him.

Natsu grinned before leaping onto Igneel's great head, clambering up his nose onto his head as Igneel snorted in irritation.

"You coming Ultear?" Natsu asked as he grinned down at her from his perch.

"I will not degrade myself as far as to let another human ride me Natsu", Igneel roared, causing Natsu to wince and covered his ears once again.

With a small bow, Ultear said "Don't worry, Natsu, I can get on myself from here"

Natsu was about to say something, concern evident on his face but Ultear quickly continued "Thank you Natsu, for you gave me the hope I needed, the hope to live on happily!"

She quickly turned to Igneel, bowing again before saying "Just the sight of such a magnificent creature is more than enough, I thank you for saving me"

The great old dragon stared at the child, before raising a single claw, placing it on her head before he growled out "Live well child"

With that, Igneel took off, Natsu waving cheerily back as they flew off into the night sky. Ultear smiled gently at the retreating back of Natsu, before wiping a tear away as she glanced into the sky. It was time to change her future, in a better way than previously planned.

 **Current time…**

Natsu sat beside Ultear as they reminisced the time he had saved her, well Igneel had saved her. It had been a dark day for her after all. It was starting to get really late, and as Ultear rose to leave, Natsu asked "Would you like to stay for the night?"

Ultear smiled and nodded hesitatingly, before Natsu motioned for her to take the bed upstairs while he took the couch. The 2 were soon fast asleep, the adventure awaiting them the next day unforeseen in their minds.

 **The next day…**

It was 8 in the morning as Ultear groggily woke up, rising from the bed to the smell of something cooking. As she made her way down the stairs groggily, she peaked into the kitchen to see Natsu frying something over the stove, a bag of groceries on the seat beside him.

Waving cheerily to her while greeting her, he motioned for her to take a seat before continuing cooking.

"So, where you heading to now?" Natsu asked, looking at her curiously. Ultear had previously come looking for him, having met him thrice before hand, her answer always being remaining solo and travelling.

"I… I was thinking of settling down for awhile…" Ultear said as she turned away slightly so he would miss the pink tinge on her cheeks.

Natsu raised an eyebrow, before grinning and saying "You should stay with us in Fairy tail! Join the guild for awhile!"

Ultear cheerily agreed, their morning breakfast finished as they headed out, missing the hooded figure that stuck his head back into the window from the opposite building.

"She's linked up with him already, hasn't she?" another man asked, fingering his blade as he leaned back with his leg up.

With a nod, the 2 men sat opposite each other, a smirk on both faces. "It would be more troublesome if she is with a friend, but no matter, we'll get her and return as quick as possible."

 **Back with Natsu and Ultear…**

Natsu entered the familiar guild hall, walking past the rowdy members of Fairy Tail as he approached the master, who was resting and lying on the counter while reading his perverse magazines once again.

With a sigh, Natsu grasped the magazine and snatched it away, tearing it in half as Markarov leapt up immediately, weeping for the loss of his "baby".

He immediately focused though, noticing the newcomer beside Natsu. He grinned cheekily at her, before turning to Natsu "Got another one Natsu? You seem to be quite the player!"

Natsu rolled his eyes, before replying "This is Ultear, she wants to join the guild"

With the brightest smile she could manage, Ultear smiled down at Markarov hopefully.

"Ehh… There's a procedure she'll have to go through first though, it's compulsory before entering" Markarov answered, still eyeing the girl up and down.

"What procedure…" Were the only words out of Natsu's mouth before Markarov disappeared in a flash, Ultear suddenly letting out the most un-Ultear squeak as she leapt forward, hands on her ass.

With a grin, Markarov who was standing behind nodded his head approvingly before saying, "a 9/10, she passes!" With that, the old man merrily made his way back to his seat before he froze, hands dropping to his balls as he muttered "a feisty one too" before dropping onto the floor.

Ultear glared at the old man, her hand formed into a fist as she slammed it into her palm, the old man's balls having frozen over. With a grin, they made their way over to the counter, where Mirajane was already standing behind, arguing with Erza over something loudly.

As Natsu approached, they both noticed him, faces turning bright red before quickly covering it up, Erza returning to her stool immediately while Mirajane started cleaning an already clean glass.

With an amused smile, having heard their whole conversation about him with his sensitive hearing, Natsu gestured to Ultear who stood beside him.

"Girls, meet Ultear. Ultear, this is Mirajane and Erza." Natsu said as he introduced both parties.

He could have sworn that electricity flew between them for a moment before it was replaced by friendliness, exchanging small handshakes which seemed capable of breaking bones.

"Ultear is joining the guild, and could you get her the chop?" Natsu asked as he gestured once again to Ultear.

Ultear turned around, lifting the back of her shirt as she gestured to the middle of her back, requesting for a black stamp. Erza immediately turned friendly, happy that there would be a new guild member, albeit a pretty one who would fight for Natsu's already widely divided attention and time.

Mirajane however remained grumbly as she pressed the mark onto Ultear's back.

With a grin and words of welcome from Erza, Natsu dragged Ultear over to the mission board, where he persuaded her to go on her first mission with him, as it was needed for a new member.

They had chosen a mission that would take less time to complete, needing to clear nearby woods of a Pookie infestation, which were small greyish rat like creatures, who liked to steal shiny objects, and were violent while at it.

Waving a quick good bye to Mirajane who Ultear had denied on coming with them, claiming she wanted to stick to tradition with only another member accompanying her, they quickly left and headed out of Magnolia, the 2 men watching them grinning at the unprecedented opportunity given to them.

As they walked a distance from Magnolia, Natsu's nose twitched, before he shrugged and continued his conversation with Ultear.

They finally arrived at the small village being harassed by Pookies, and spoke with the town leader, before heading into the forest to complete their mission.

"Shouldn't we split up?" Ultear asked, "We'll cover more ground this way."

Natsu furrowed his eye brows for a moment, before nodding his head, Natsu taking the left route while Ultear took the left.

An hour later, Ultear had finished clearing her side of the forest, panting lightly at having to engage that many creatures. It was not a challenge for a wizard her calibre, however, it had been awhile since she last practiced her skills, and they clearly needed work.

 _Guess I should head back and try to meet up with Natsu_ Ultear thought as the ice blade on her arm shattered, allowing her easier mobility as she strolled back.

It was only her high level of skill that saved her as she erected an ice wall behind her, the purple knife behind her that would have stabbed her leg bouncing off harmlessly.

"Tch" the man with the knife muttered as he picked another one out of his pouch, leaping off the tree he had been following her from and stood before her.

Ultear gritted her teeth as she placed her fist on her palm once more. "What do you want?"

The man snickered before saying "We need you to follow us quietly, and be a good girl, if not you're gonna get hurt!"

It took a moment for Ultear to realise but she immediately rolled forward, a second man dropping down from the canopy above her with another knife as he kicked her while she was rolling, causing her to growl in pain as she leapt up, backing away slowly from the two men.

They grinned while approaching her, knifes in each hand as they threw it around, watching her carefully.

"Come on girly, just surrender and you won't come to any harm, or at least we won't hurt you!"

Ultear grimaced for a second before she sighed, dropping her hands to her sides. "I kind of pity you guys, you know?"

As both men glanced at her, one suddenly jolted in realisation but it was too late, he was slammed in the face with a bone cracking punch, flying a distance away into the trees, his companion following him a second later with another crack.

Natsu grinned cheerily as he waved at Ultear, laughing as he said "Yo!"

With a smile, Natsu approached her and reached out an arm, only to leap back as a knife passed directly through where his body once was.

Swerving around quickly, Natsu looked around to see no one, cackling surround the two as Natsu and Ultear stood back to back, ready for anything.

"Ha-ha! We never told you, we specialise in camouflage magic, our secondary magic being poison, which we lace our knives with!" One man said as he cackled, his voice echoing around them.

"You lost all chance of winning when you allowed us to return to the trees, if you can't see us, you can't even hit us!" the other man yelled gleefully, Ultear knocking a knife out of the air with her reformed ice blade.

Natsu suddenly lowered his arms, laughing lowly as flame erupted from them, his grin widening. "Whoever said I had to fight with my eyes?"

In a blur, Natsu dashed forward and slammed his fist into a tree trunk, the man narrowly dodging it as splinters flew up in the air. The man cackled in mid air, hurling knives as fast as possible only to turn and groan.

"Uh oh" were his only words as an arrow of ice rocketed straight to him, piercing into his shoulder as he fell onto the ground.

"Nii-San!" the other man yelled as he turned heel and sprinted into the direction in which his brother had fallen.

Natsu immediately pursued, Ultear hot on his heels as they dashed past bushes, only to skid to a halt as they arrived at the edge of a pit.

"Oh shit." Natsu sighed as he glared down the hole, to be glared at back by 800 Pookies staring at him. The younger brother was tending to his older brother who had fallen to the side, the older brother clearly no longer able to move.

With a screech of rage, the Pookies dashed up the hole together, teeth barred as they approached what they deemed as a threat to their den. Natsu spun through the creatures, smashing into them with his body aflame as he released bursts of fire from his body, taking out groups around him. He had learnt his lesson and would not burn out all his magical energy in one powerful burst.

Ultear spun around gracefully, icicles shooting out of the ground as she ducked and weaved, her ice blades like needles piercing through bodies after bodies.

A scream of terror could be heard as the camouflage brothers tried escaping, their camouflage ineffective against creatures who used their nose to sense their surroundings. As Natsu swung around flame bursting everywhere, he dashed forward to save the brother, as no matter how bad their deeds, no one deserved to die for their mistakes.

Burning through the masses, Natsu arrived only to see the brothers' scratches all over their bodies along with mutilations, no longer living. A spark ignited somewhere in Natsu's heart as he saw the loss of more lives, his fist clenching as a ball of flame appeared around him.

The last words any of those creatures heard were "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Ground Shock!" Natsu stomped the ground, a burst of electricity arcing through the ground as many or the creatures minds went black instantly, their souls leaving their body.

Natsu looked up to see Ultear perched on a tree, staring down at him in slight apprehension and awe.

Natsu sighed as he looked at the carnage he had caused, gritting his teeth as he forced the power back down. Releasing his powers once again would result in unwanted attention, more then what he already had.

He felt a hand on his shoulder as he opened his eyes, smiling tiredly at Ultear. She gently guided him over to a tree as they slid down and leaned against it, Natsu collecting his thoughts and regaining his calm.

It was then he noticed how much Ultear had exerted herself, she was panting and sweating profusely, the whole time keeping a comforting arm on Natsu.

"Hey, I'm going to clean up the rest of the Pookies' den alright? I'm gonna piggy back you with me" Natsu said as he stood up, lifting her up onto his back with few protests from her.

He had to make sure they finished the mission, and leaving her by herself was far too dangerous, so he had no choice but to bring her along.

As they walked through various tunnels, Natsu asked "Any idea why they were after you?"

Ultear shook her head silently, leaning into Natsu and taking in his comforting scent, mixed in with sweat and dirt. She couldn't describe the feeling she always had with Natsu. Maybe it was that comforting warmth he always gave, or the slight smell of smoke and earth that came from him.

"Whoa!" Natsu yelled out as he turned a corner, only to be met by a small mountain of shiny objects of all sorts. There were numerous objects all over, gold coins, mirrors, jewels, necklaces and jewellery… Natsu placed Ultear down gently to allow her to take a look, while he dashed forward straight for what had caught his attention immediately.

Natsu's eyes gleamed and his mouth watered as he stared at what was possibly the biggest egg he had ever seen. It was as wide and as tall as his chest, a shimmering gold surface with silver splotches around it.

"I wonder how this would taste if I fried it…" A waterfall of drool leaking out of his mouth as he stared at the egg.

Just as Natsu grabbed the egg, it suddenly shook, the entire egg trembling. Natsu leapt back in fright as he screamed like a girl, dashing back and hiding behind Ultear's back.

Ultear looked on in amusement as Natsu shuddered, "Ghh...Ghoosstt!"

The egg trembled once again before settling. Natsu cautiously approached it and prodded it once, the egg shaking again when Natsu was near it.

Gently, Natsu wrapped his arms around the egg, the egg shaking ever so slightly, as though humming in joy.

With a grin, Natsu said "I like this egg! I'll keep you!"

Ultear rolled her eyes as she said "Even though it's a low chance, it might belong to one of the villagers, you can't just decide to keep it Natsu!"

With a childish pout, Natsu rubbed his head on the egg, "But I wannnnnaaaa!"

With a sigh and a smile and Natsu's playful behaviour, Ultear just laughed it off, finally persuading Natsu to let go of the egg for a moment and going back to the village.

Upon arriving at the village, the village leader led his men to the cave, taking back everything that belonged to them, or other villages in hopes of finding their owners. It was soon cleared that the egg definitely did not belong to the village, and Natsu would get to keep it, along with the 100,000 jewels reward which they split amongst them.

As Natsu and Ultear trudged back, Natsu with the egg balanced on his head as he laughed and sang to it cheerfully. A cloaked man stood behind a tree, watching the two leave, before he took disappeared in a swirl of darkness.

It was an hour later did Natsu and Ultear finally return to the guild, only to find it empty with only Mirajane left, cleaning the place.

Mirajane grinned upon espying Natsu, turning to Ultear before her expression dulled. "So you guys completed your mission?" Mirajane asked as she slung an arm against Natsu, pressing herself into him.

"Yeh, I got this egg from the mission!" Natsu grinned as he looked up at the egg on his head.

Mirajane laughed "That's a huge egg Natsu, planning on cooking it when you reach home?"

With the light conversation, Natsu soon headed home with his new beloved egg, Ultear having stayed with Mirajane under her "conviction", Mirajane claiming that Fairy Hills would accommodate her instead of her having to "burden" Natsu, despite their protests.

As Natsu tucked the egg into bed with him, the egg seemed to croak for a moment, but turned silent as Natsu turned off the lights, hugging the egg as they silently drifted off to sleep after another long day for Natsu…

 _Finally done with the 3_ _rd_ _Chapter, introducing Cana and Ultear, with hints of another member! Before everyone closes this page, here's the important message. I have been receiving pms and reviews, everyone asking for a different girl to be added. However, I am unsure and hope that you guys could review who you wish to be added to or possibly removed though no promises made. Here is the list of choices:_

 _Confirmed:_

 _Mirajane_

 _Cana_

 _Ultear_

 _Your Choice:_

 _Erza_

 _Lisanna_

 _Levy_

 _Lucy_

 _Wendy (As a younger sister/ I could change her age)_

 _If anyone has other suggestions please review or Pm me!_

 _One last thing, I would like to thank all the positive reviews I have received, the greatest joy to any writer, is the praise and words of thanks, so Review please with constructive criticism or whether you enjoyed it so far or not, and now,_

 _Dragon Overlord Signing off, Ja ne!_


	4. Chapter 4-Part 1

The Dragon Prince

 _Welcome to the new chapter, Chapter 4! Before you start reading, one quick warning, this is not the full chapter, and the rest of the chapter will be up soon, with a poll at the bottom of this chapter(A very important poll mind you!), read on and enjoy!_

"Dragon slayer secret art: Atomic Resurrection!" Natsu roared, the air around him rippling as the grassy terrains around him crumbled, disintegrating and breaking into pieces. With his hands firmly clasped together, veins bulging from his forehead, Natsu's muscles tensed as the world around him altered, reshaping and reforming into dirt spikes and various wooden weapons.

"Natsu! Enough!" Ultear yelled from a side as she watched the Dragon slayer over strain himself once again. With his muscles trembling, Natsu released his hold over the magic around him, allowing the various objects he created to fall into place.

Sighing as she walked over to Natsu, Ultear slung his body over her shoulder before walking off the destroyed landscape, making sure they were in a safe area before flicking her hand, everything moving back to its place as she used her magic, Arc of Time to return everything back to its place.

Turning back, she looked at Natsu who was slumped against a tree, slurping water from a bottle noisily. With another sigh, something that had became a frequent habit since joining Natsu; she took a seat gracefully beside him, allowing herself to replenish her own magic while he replenished his.

It had been 2 days since her first mission in the Guild, and Natsu had somehow convinced her to train with him again. She had done it in the past, several times in fact, when she visited him. They trained well together, Natsu practicing his Chaos and Resurrection magic while Ultear used her Time magic to reverse whatever damage he had done, both equally strenuous.

They were currently at the same hill Natsu trained at, a distance from Magnolia so that no one would see the damage and come asking questions.

Thinking back, Ultear smirked as she realised that she of all the girls chasing Natsu, knew the most about him. She knew of most of the magics he used, if not all, as well as his background and family history, and he was the closest to her, knowing her personality best and her magic, so technically, they were the best fit.

She turned to Natsu who had closed his eyes, head tilted back as his mouth hung open slightly, snores slowly escaping his mouth. With a roll of her eyes, Ultear was not impressed at all by his ability to sleep anywhere and everywhere, as he often claimed.

He had overexerted himself again, repeating the same spell four times over, in an effort to expand his magical capacity. Dragon Slayer: Atomic Resurrection was where Natsu would break down the atoms around him, shifting and aligning them to his wants. However, the spell itself had been created with the thought in mind that the wielder would have the same magical capacity of a Dragon's, something Natsu; no matter how great his was, lacked.

Having to clean up Natsu's messes were usually easy, which was why she would spar with him afterwards, but this particular spell had exhausted Natsu, hopefully accomplishing his purpose of expanding his magical capacity.

Reaching her hand over, Ultear was about to shake Natsu awake as the sun was rising, but stopped when she looked at his face.

Natsu had his mouth hanging open, a small trail of drool forming down his chin as his arms relaxed beside him, his pink hair ruffling slightly in the wind.

Ultear cooed softly as she gently reached over, choosing to pull his head gently onto her lap, running her fingers through his hair slowly. It was silky smooth, just as it was before. Despite Natsu's many claims that his hand was silky naturally, it was mainly due to the fact that he cleaned it everyday not with water and soap, but with fire.

Leaning back, Ultear couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the sleeping Natsu. Natsu was sleeping heavily, a rare occasion as he was usually on guard, even in his sleep.

Humming slightly, Ultear eyes slid over his face, coming to a halt at his lips. Natsu's lips were red and parched the slightly pinkish tint ever so alluring to her. Subconsciously while considering her options, Ultear gently wiped his drool away with his scarf.

Her mind momentarily blank, Ultear leaned down ever so slowly, licking her lips nervously. _It was just once wasn't it? And she had done so much for him so maybe he could return it this way…_

Right before her lips could contact his, a fly landed on Natsu's sensitive nose, causing his nose to twitch, before he let out a huge sneeze, mucus flying everywhere and some landing on Ultear's face.

Blearily, Natsu awoke as he reached up an arm to wipe his nose, glancing around. He was lying in the same position he had fell asleep in. "Oh, did I fall asleep?" Natsu muttered as he sat up.

He turned to his left, spotting Ultear sitting beside him, her legs crossed as she seemed to be asleep. _Could have sworn a moment ago I just saw her in front of me… Nah must be dreaming._ Reaching over to her, he gently shook her awake.

"Hmm? Oh I didn't realise, I must have fallen asleep as well!" Ultear exclaimed sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Oh well, it's time to go now, I need to check on the egg!" Natsu said as he hopped up from his seat, his foot slipping slightly on the grass.

"Whoa!" Natsu exclaimed before steadying himself. Bending down, he picked up a small ice cube, wisps of cold air still being released from it as he peered closely at it.

"Whoa! Ultear look at this! It's a frozen fly!" Natsu exclaimed, turning to look at his friend.

Ultear answered with indifference, waving it off with a tinge of pink dusting her cheeks as he grabbed her hand, leaping off the cliff and returning to Magnolia.

 **Magnolia, a few minutes later…**

Natsu arrived at Magnolia with Ultear within minutes, whereas the journey should have taken an hour, even running at full speed. With a cheerful grin, he bid Ultear good bye as he ran back to his home, slamming the door shut behind him as he dashed up to his room.

Opening the door slightly, he silently pushed it open, using the smallest amount of space possible to slip into the room, quickly shutting the door behind him.

The room was surrounded with candles of a special make, with Natsu's eternal flame burning on them. They formed a square around a purple cushion, where a Golden egg resided, the flickering flames reflecting across its surface.

Natsu carefully made his way to the centre of the room, before sitting down and wrapping his arms around the egg slowly, the egg seemingly moving closer to Natsu, as if receiving his embrace happily.

It was only then did Natsu realise he wasn't alone in the room. Sitting in a corner with both her legs and arms crossed, Erza looked on in amusement.

Natsu turned red immediately, shooting up from his seat as he swore to himself in his mind. He had completely forgotten what happened the day before.

 **2 days ago…**

Upon his arrival at the guild hall the next morning, Natsu kicked the door open with his feet, his hands focused on balancing the head on his head again.

The guild was silent for a moment as everyone stared at the huge glimmering egg before the Guild hall exploded into chaos once again, everyone running forward to take a look.

"Are you going to cook it Natsu?"

"Hoo! That looks delicious!"

"What sort of egg is that?"

The guild members crowded around Natsu, rapidly asking questions once again. Natsu shrugged at most of the questions, unable to answer as he looked around for Markarov.

Natsu immediately spotted Markarov sitting on the bar, short legs dangling off as he watched the guild members crowding Natsu.

"Yo! Old man, I need help with something!" Natsu hollered over the voices as he dashed forward, presenting the egg to Markarov. "What sort of egg is this?"

Clasping his hands together as he furrowed his brows, Markarov leaned in to take a closer look at the egg, noticing its silver splotches and its circular shape, instead of an oval one.

"Hmm..." Markarov muttered as he stared at the egg harder, finally snapping his fingers are he looked up at Natsu.

"Well? Natsu asked as he and the guild leaned in, eager to hear the answer.

"It is… I'm not sure" Markarov announced proudly, a huge grin on his face. Most people rolled their eyes, some palming their faces as they returned their attention to the egg, all attention Markarov had commandeered lost.

As the guild once again chatted animatedly about the egg, Mirajane and Erza managed to push their way to the front.

"Whoa, that's a nice looking egg! You planning to cook it Natsu?" Mirajane asked as she glanced up at Natsu.

Shaking his head quickly, Natsu wrapped his arms protectively around his egg, glaring at anyone with hunger in their eyes as they stared at his egg.

"I'm going to hatch it, and raise it!" Natsu exclaimed as many in the guild were surprised, Natsu's eating tendencies overtaken by his love for the egg.

"Erm…Natsu?" Erza asked hesitatingly.

"Hmm?" Natsu cocked his head as he looked at Erza.

"Well I kind of want to you know…" Erza said as she fidgeted slightly, her hand scrunching up her skirt ever so slightly.

"I kind of like animals, so could I help you raise it?" Erza asked, her voice barely a whisper.  
No one seemed to have heard her, except for Mirajane and Natsu, who were standing right next to her.

A snort erupted from Mirajane, turning to look at Erza with disbelief "You like animals? Pffftt!" Mirajane could no longer hold back her laughter as Erza's cheeks were now red.

Amidst the chatter and talk of the guild, Natsu watched Erza closely. She bore a dense shyness, the demure attitude she suddenly adopted did not seem like a lie, rather her personality inside which she kept hidden under her armour.

"Sure!" Natsu replied with a grin forming on his face, placing a hand on Erza's forehead, causing her to blush once again.

Mirajane's jaw dropped. "Wait, Natsu! You don't actually believe her do you? How about me?" Mirajane whined as she pouted at Natsu.

With a smirk towards Mirajane, Natsu replied "Well Erza has her secret likes for animals, while you have your secret love for Gardening don't you?"

Mirajane turned completely red, stuttering as she said "How…How did you know?"

With a laugh, Natsu replied, "Well I didn't, I just guessed from seeing your garden!"

It was then arguments started up again, Erza getting over her shock and gently pushing Natsu's hand off her head before turning to Mirajane. They both yelled furiously at each other, screaming and shouting as they started brawling, rolling around the guild like a growing snowball, other guild members joining in.

After the fight had ended, Natsu had given Erza another key to his house, trusting her with it, though he barely knew her well.

 **Current Time…**

With his face still swollen red, Natsu leapt to his feet, and arm pointing at Erza accusingly as he yelled "You didn't see that!"

With a laugh, Erza raised her hands before her "Saw what?" She asked amused as she looked at the fuming Natsu.

With a sigh, Natsu plopped down once again to sit beside the egg, watching it slowly. He was nearly a 100% certain that the creature within the egg would hatch within the next 2 days.

Turning to Erza, he asked "What do you think will hatch from the egg?"

With a light shrug, Erza replied "Hopefully something useful or cute I guess"

With a roll of his eyes, Natsu returned to look at his egg, leaning against it slightly as the egg shuddered in reaction. Unnoticed by him, Erza had silently gotten up, and took a seat on the other side of the egg.

 _I wonder what it'll be…_ Natsu pondered as he stared down listlessly at the egg. A glow coming from beside him, he glanced up only to see Erza out of her armour for the first time, hesitatingly stroking the egg.

With a small grin, Natsu asked "Do you wanna try hugging it?"

With a quick nod, Erza reached out ever so gently, hugging the egg slightly as the egg hummed slightly, shaking slightly as if waiting for something.

Natsu watched on as Erza slowly leaned in, arms around the egg as she sighed happily.

"So why do you wear armour all the time?" Natsu asked, hand waving over a candle as let the flames lick his skin.

Glancing up, Erza looked at Natsu for a long moment, before settling down to hug the egg again.

"Sorry, that was really insensitive, you don't have to answer if you don't want to" Natsu immediately muttered, biting his lip slightly before he continued playing with his flame.

With a quick shake of her head, Erza replied "It's alright, I guess it's only fair I trust you with this, since you've trusted me in helping you take care of the egg and your house key."

With a sigh, she leaned her head on the egg, before saying "I was once imprisoned on an island, since I was born, by a dark guild. We were forced to work every day, creating a giant building structure. I had a few close friends there, and once day we tried to rebel. We were caught, and I was brought to the torture chambers, to be punished."

"Before they could start the torture though, all the people working there willingly were summoned to the centre of the building. During that time, the building was nearly complete, and so everything was nearly ready. A moment later, the entire building was shaking, the ceiling of the room I was locked in was poorly built however, and parts started to cave in."

"My chains were attached to the wall, and a falling piece of cement broke the chains, allowing me to run out to see what was happening."

Tightening her hold on the egg, Erza glanced listlessly at a flickering flame, Natsu tossing a small ball of fire between his hands as he listened.

"I saw it. A purple crystal was rising from the centre, and my friend Jellal, he was inside that crystal. I ran forward, but the crystal shattered, leaving Jellal to fall to the floor, his body lifelessly collapsing and sprawled out on the floor."

"Everyone in the dark guild was cheering, leaning forward to take a look before it all went to hell. Purple energy started rising from his body as Jellal's eyes glowed red. In a flash, he was up, his arm gripping onto the man before him, crushing his neck within seconds."

"Within 5 minutes, every single one of our captors was dead, and I should have been happy! But the way Jellal had killed them was inhumane, stomping on their organs and ripping their limbs off, killing them as they screamed in pain while writhing on the ground, the whole time Jellal grinning crazily, his eyes wide open as he cackled, black marking forming along his face and body, his skin turning black as he hair turned white, wing liked structures cracking out of his back."

Tears leaked from Erza's eyes as she closed them, rocking gently with the egg. "Then he saw me, leaping over through the air as he landed in front of me. He asked me to join him, but I was scared, terrified. The boy I loved was no more!"

With yet another sob, Erza glanced up when she felt a hand on her arm. Looking up at Natsu, she nodded appreciatively as she gulped slightly.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to." Natsu said as he gently ran his hand down her back, hoping to sooth her rapidly swaying demeanour.

"I want to let it all out, so I don't have to be alone anymore." Erza whispered as she glanced desperately at Natsu, Natsu nodding and gesturing for her to continue.

"When I refused Jellal, he picked me up by my clothes, the atmosphere around us suddenly changing. We… We were back in the torture room! He grabbed me and pinned me to one of the torture chairs there, beating and… raping me!" With a sob, followed by a howl of pain as Erza finally released all the pent up emotions within her, Natsu moved over slightly, wrapping his arms around her slowly, as if asking for permission before pulling her into his lap, rocking her ever so slowly.

"Shh… Shh… It's ok, let it out." Natsu murmured as he stroked her hair gently, allowing her to let it all out. Even with Natsu's high capability to sense emotions in others, he had never once sensed the fear and sadness of this level in anyone, much less the strong and capable Erza.

Erza's tears pooled onto the ground, some dripping onto the egg as she wrapped her arms around Natsu, soaking his vest with her tears. Natsu could hold back no longer, to strong overwhelming waves of pain and fear coming from Erza caused his eyes to water, a tear finally sliding down his face, and falling through the air, before landing on the Golden egg.

It was as Erza's tears slowed their flow, her control of her emotions returning as his pain was alleviated by sharing it with Natsu, did the sound of cracking begin.

Snapping his head to the side rapidly, Natsu watched as the Golden egg that once glimmered so bright, started turning gray. With his mouth hanging open, the gold of the egg faded, seeping downwards as it disappeared, leaving what looked like a cement egg lying there.

Erza and Natsu watched in shock, their beautiful egg seeming to have decayed.

Before either could react, the egg suddenly cracked, pieces breaking apart as a web of lines slowly grew down the egg from the top, golden light shining from within.

In the world of Earthland, there were many strange creatures, magical of course. There was one however, known as the most majestic of them all, the dragon. Dragons are hatched next to the warmth of their parent's bodies; however, some had requirements to fulfil before they could be hatched.

The Dragon Egg Natsu had, was a special dragon, in fact one so rare, it was the first on Earthland. It was the dragon of emotions, one of the rarest dragons, and could be raised to become the most powerful. The dragon could feel and respond to others emotions by just looking at them or being in contact with them. The dragon's fighting capabilities though, lay mainly in its ability to manipulate the powers of light or darkness, based on the emotions of its partner. The requirement for this dragon to hatch is for it to feel all the emotions of its parents/partner, their smiles and their tears, their envy and their hatred, and the dragon had finally felt them all.

With a loud crack, the egg pieces split open, Natsu and Erza waiting with baited breaths as they stared at the new born creature before them, slime coating its wings as it lifted its head, blinking slowly as it got used to the light.

Natsu had experienced many things in life, happiness, tears, joy, tiredness, pain. But never had he felt this level of joy in his life, so happy was he that he felt his heart pumping faster, almost bursting out with joy.

Reaching out his arms ever so slowly, he stopped in front of the beautiful baby dragon. It had scales of gold, a beautiful white underbelly, and a toothless mouth, which Natsu saw as it yawned, stretching its maw open before snapping it shut.

The dragon blinked as it gazed up at Natsu, unfurling its wings for the first time as the Dragon took its first step, tripping slightly before straightening itself, placing its head into Natsu's palm and nuzzling it gently.

Its head was the size of his palm, resting perfectly on his hand as it purred throatily, moving its body forward more, receptive to Natsu's high body temperature.

Reaching out gently, Natsu lifted the dragon into his lap, crossing his head as the dragon lay down, laying his head on Natsu's thigh as it snorted, a wisp of smoke escaping his nostrils, causing Natsu to laugh.

Erza shifted forward to be beside Natsu, gently reaching out a hand while looking at Natsu, who nodded immediately, before reaching out a finger to stroke the Dragon's head.

It was warm, almost like Natsu, and it's scales were not as rough as they looked. They linked perfectly over his body, Natsu reaching a hand to it's underbelly and giving it a light scratch, causing the dragon to purr as it leaned and curled up against Natsu, allowing both Erza and Natsu to pamper it.

Erza gently ran her finger down its nose, causing it's nostrils to widen as its head shot back with a sneeze, blinking its wide eyes curiously, before looking up at Natsu.

The dragon open its mouth and stared at Natsu, tongue flickering as he blinked up at Natsu mouth still side open as it gave small croaks and whimpers.

With a smile, Natsu looked at Erza, gently lifting the baby dragon and placing it in her lap. With a shocked expression on her face as Natsu put down the dragon, Natsu got up slowly, gesturing that he would go and get food from downstairs while Erza nodded, leaving her with the dragon alone.

Erza glanced down at the dragon, almost shy as it lifted its head to look around, unaccustomed to the new person holding it. Blinking up at Erza, it felt a sense of familiarity, feeling Erza's emotions as it suddenly got up, standing on its hind legs as it pushed itself up on its hind legs, latching onto her shoulders as its wings wrapped around her.

Erza almost laughed. The dragon was trying to imitate Natsu at hugging her! With a light giggle, her mood lifted from her previous pain, she returned the hug, feeling the dragon's warm body as the door creaked open, signalling Natsu's return.

The dragon immediately sniffed the air, dropping off Erza as it turned and trotted slowly over to Natsu, who was carrying a carton of milk and a slab of steak, enough to feed a grown man.

The Dragon sniffed the food slowly as Natsu sat down, placing the food in front of him. Licking his lips, much like how Natsu did, the dragon bit into the steak, trying to use its toothless gums to bite into the steak. It raised its head, blinking for a moment before teeth shot out from his gums, the dragon returning to eat his steak.

Much to both Erza's and Natsu's amusement, the dragon was done within moments, looking at the milk carton hungrily. Natsu laughed as he lifted the carton, uncapping it before pouring it into a bowl he brought up, the dragon sticking his face in and immediately slurping it up.

With a short laugh, Erza leaned against Natsu, watching the Dragon eat, as she tried to slow the pace of her rapidly beating heart. It couldn't be that she had fallen for Natsu… Nah…

The dragon finally finished its meal, Natsu deciding to bring the dragon to the guild, to show it off.

 **At the guild, 10 minutes later…**

Natsu slammed the guild door open, grinning as he strode into the guild hall, dragon perched on his messy hair as it blinked it's wide eyes, taking in the new environment it was in.

It was for the second time that week that Natsu arrived with something golden on his head, evoking a similar reaction from everybody. Everyone stared at the listening baby dragon, the dragon staring back at everyone blinking once in awhile.

It was mere seconds before he was swarmed, everyone shouting congratulations as they tried to pet the cute dragon atop Natsu's head. The dragon let out a small snarl and nipped a hand that tried to pet it, crouching down on Natsu's head as he glared at everyone.

Backing away slightly, Natsu reached up to pet his dragon, allowing people to crowd around him and Erza, who was the only one allowed to be close by before Natsu started explaining.

People oohed and ahhed while Natsu described how the dragon was born, leaving out the details of his talk with Erza.

Mirajane had come forward with Ultear and Cana, cooing at the baby dragon perched on Natsu's head. It sniffed the air for a moment when they approached him, finally bending its head down a little to allow to girls to pet it, much to Erza's irritation.

Natsu smiled as he said "Apparently he only allows those who are close to me to approach, by smelling them for scents of me"

The 3 girls who had been happy and petting the dragon a moment ago immediately turned red, stuttering and mumbling excuses, causing Erza's eyes to twitch.

Setting the dragon down on the table to be coddled, Natsu just realised something. "Oh yeh, I have to name the dragon!"

Ignoring the numerous face palms around him, Natsu scratched his chin as he glared stared at the dragon, the dragon staring back…

"I got it! I'll name you…"

 **To be continued…**

 _I know this is the shortest chapter by far that I have written, but I require more votes for who to join Natsu in his Harem or his family, and now, the newest poll of them all._

 _Name the dragon! I have many ideas as to what I should name the dragons, but I thought that allowing you, the readers to choose would be much more interesting! Reply through reviews or pms, if you have not given an answer for the previous poll, please do so!_

 _The second half of this chapter is already done, only that there are several blanks throughout, all requiring a certain name!_

 _The next chapter will be up one or two days from now, when I get enough names to choose from to name the dragon, other than that, hope you enjoyed so far, and_

 _Dragon Overlord signing off, Ja ne!_


	5. Chapter 4-Part 2

The Dragon Prince

" **Yo!" Speech**

 _ **He's hot!**_ **Thought**

 _Before I continue with chapter 4, I would like to thank all readers who have offered names for the dragon! All of them are good, but two of them stuck out in particular for me. The 2 names are Osiris, suggested by Reaper495, and Aurum, suggested by Yours Truly – Pride. I have decided on the name and it will be…_

"I'll name you Aurum!" Natsu grinned, the dragon's name finally decided upon.

Many in the guild laughed and cheered at the simple yet meaningful name Natsu had given his dragon. However, the dragon seemed uninterested. As if showing its dissatisfaction as his newly given name, he turned around with his back facing Natsu.

"How about Osiris?" Natsu offered, the golden baby dragon shaking its head obstinately, it's back still turned to face Natsu, this time its head twisting around to stare at Natsu, as if saying "Seriously Bro?"

"Auris?" Natsu asked, hanging onto his last thread of hope, which was combining both previous names together.

With a blink, the dragon cocked its head to the side, similar to the way Natsu did it, before it leapt into the air suddenly, talons out stretched as it latched onto Natsu.

A baby dragon, despite being a baby, will averagely be born at a weight of 15 kilograms, and Natsu only weighing 50, the sudden weight crashing into him caused him to topple over, slamming harshly onto the ground, the newly named dragon on top.

Natsu let out a laugh as the dragon scrambled on his chest, careful to retract its claws as it scarpered on his vest, reaching up to stare into Natsu's eyes, before folding its wings and tucking its tail beneath its legs, coming to a rest on Natsu's chest as it snorted happily.

With a laugh, Natsu said "Alright, your new name will be Auris, the dragon of emotions!" With a snort of agreement, Auris settled in, closing his eyes as he fell asleep.

Looking at his sleeping dragon, Natsu grunted before settling in a comfortable position on the guild floor, eyes closing too as he fell asleep.

Rolling their eyes at the lazy partners on the ground, the guild members returned to their places, the spectacle finally over.

Natsu was however, rudely awoken from his sleep when a second weight was added to his chest, causing his eyes to jerk open.

Mirajane stared back at him, grinning cheekily as she lay beside Auris on Natsu's chest, "I wanna join in too!"

Natsu rolled his eyes as he shifted uncomfortably, closing his eyes before groaning at the sudden arrival of yet more presences.

Opening his eyes, he was greeted by Erza Cana and Ultear all standing over them, pouting and looking pleadingly at Natsu, hoping for a space to join.

Mirajane's grin widened as she tightened her hold on Natsu's torso, sticking out her tongue childishly at the rest, resulting in an argument amongst them.

As the 4 girls tussled and argued over who got to lay on Natsu's chest, Natsu having no say in the matter, Auris finally let out a growl, head raising as he stared angrily at the 4 girls.

Auris spread out his wings, pushing Mirajane off Natsu's chest gently before covering Natsu's torso with his wings spread out, snuggling back down with no disturbances this time, his territory marked.

Glaring at the girls as a final reminder for them to back off his territory, Auris lowered his head as Natsu laughed and reached up an arm to stroke Auris's body, causing the little dragon to purr happily.

The beautiful scene with was broken however, when a yellow haired boy on the second story leaning against a pillar glared down at them, letting out a loud "Tch" of contempt.

Looking up curiously, Natsu espied a spiky yellow haired teenager, decked in a yellow shirt and dark green cargo pants, a deep scar running across his right eye in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"So you're the new kid that's gone on an S-rank and is supposedly strong?" the teen asked as he sneered down at Natsu.

Shaking off the sense of familiarity of seeing someone that looked like him, Natsu replied "Well, that would be exaggerating; I went on the S-rank with Gildarts, and I'm not that strong anyway."

Snorting with contempt, the man leapt down onto the ground floor, sparks flying when he landed as he turned to face Natsu.

"Fight me" he snarled, glaring at Natsu who was still lying on the floor with his dragon.

Natsu glared back, gently pushing Auris off as the dragon snarled at Laxus, a beam of darkness shooting from his mouth which Laxus swiftly deflected, the beam of darkness colliding with a support pillar and dissipating.

Laxus stared at the dragon, before saying "If I win, I get the dragon"

Before Natsu could answer, Mirajane stepped up, jaw clenched as she yelled at Laxus "Piss off Laxus! Stop randomly challenging people to fights just because you think you're strong!"

With many catcalls and similar yells coming from throughout the guild hall and from the girls, Laxus gritted his teeth, hands erupting with lightning as he glared at everyone angrily.

Natsu stared back before looking down at Auris who was glaring back at Laxus, before nodding, much to everyone's surprise, replying "But if I win, you stop being such a dick and start acting nicer!"

"That's it?" Laxus asked as he sneered back, right foot moving back as he lowered his arms, glaring at Natsu who stood there, not even preparing to fight.

As the 2 boys faced off, the attention of the guild was focused on them, everybody watching in anticipation as the 2 strongest children in Fairy Tail faced off, the silence in the hall almost palpable.

Both boys faced off, the pink vs the blond, fire vs lightning. In a burst of speed, Laxus disappeared from where he stood, appearing directly behind Natsu sending a fist straight at his head.

Natsu barely moved tilting his head to the side as his body curved with Laxus's movements, dodging each and every blow Laxus sent his way with ease. Grinning maniacally, Laxus increased his speed, a light blue glow illuminating from his body this time as he dashed forward, his movements no longer visible to an untrained eye.

Natsu raised his arms this time, blocking blow after blow from Laxus with his arms coated with orange flames. Laxus's speed was amplified, using electricity to boost his reaction time and speed while giving himself an adrenaline surge. With all these in place, Natsu could no longer merely dodge the blows, having to block them before they pierced through him.

Mirajane Erza and Cana watched on nervously as Natsu took on the most prominent child of Fairy Tail. After all, Laxus had been trained by Markarov before, and was further improving his skills and talents through training.

Ultear however, was an entirely different case. She did not even seem interested in the fight, the outcome clear to her as she stroked Auris's head; the dragon no longer inclined towards growling at Laxus, rather indulging in Ultear's caressing hand.

Laxus grinned further, his speed at half of his full power as Natsu seemed to continue blocking with ease, never once retaliating in attack.

 _It's been awhile since anyone has been able to keep up with me at this speed, it's time to try something new on him._

Leaping back, Laxus threw his arms forward as he hurled lightning bolts at Natsu, Natsu raising an arm and deflecting them off him, the lightning bouncing off the stone floor of the guild hall.

With an amused smirk, Natsu doused the fire on his arms as he looked towards Laxus. "Is that all?"

"Hardly!" Laxus yelled, his muscles tensing as he collated magic within his arms, bolts of lightning slamming shooting out faster this time, so fast that they collided into Natsu's chest before he even realised.

Natsu slumped over, head lowered as he stood on the spot, smoke steaming off his chest. The guild was silent, everyone staring in shock as their new member was struck so quickly.

As Mirajane Erza and Cana tried running forward or summoning magic to help Natsu, their feet were suddenly coated with ice, and Cana's magic cards froze too. Looking around quickly to look at Grey, they watched in confusion as Grey stared back at them, mouth hanging open too, as the magic was clearly not of his make.

However they had no time to ponder over it as Natsu started laughing, his posture returning straight as he looked at Laxus with a smirk on his face.

There was not a scar or a mark on his body, when there should have been gouged flesh burning away.

Gaping at Natsu, Laxus's body ignited with lightning in rage, glaring angrily at Natsu.

"You think you're so strong just cause you're a dragon slayer, but you're not the only one here!" Laxus yelled, his muscles rippling as they grew in size, the yellow shirt on his chest ripping into pieces.

Natsu watched in shock as Laxus showed traits of using Dragon slayer magic, a ball of lightning started consolidating in his hands as his body glowed.

"Lightning Dragon Slayer: Rebirth of the Dragons!" With a roar, a beam of lightning shot from Laxus, the same size as his body, as it rocketed forward, many in the guild finally got up to put an end to the foolish fight.

Natsu flicked his hand, staring harshly at the approaching lightning, a torrent of flames shooting forward as they collided in the centre of the room, a bright flash illuminating the room as many cried out in pain, covering their eyes or turning away.

Moments later, everyone could see again, turning to see Laxus flying through the air before slamming into the wall behind him, causing the wall to crack slightly under the pressure.

Staring stonily at Laxus, Natsu snorted as he glared at the prone Laxus. "Harming me, that's ok. But harming the thousands of innocent civilians whom you would have hit should I have not blocked that beam was reckless and dangerous, and most importantly stupid."

Turning in contempt Natsu started walking back to where he was, the lesson he intended to teach having been taught.

Suddenly, the girls eyes widened in alarm, as many guild members started shouting. Whipping around quickly, Natsu watched as Laxus, who had fallen down from the wall stood up shakily, lifting his arms as his palms faced each other, a ruler's length apart as a ball of light started growing in the middle.

Natsu turned his body fully, watching in interest as the ball of light grew. It was only the fact that Master Markarov or anyone else stronger was not here that the fight did not end immediately.

His eyes turning white, Laxus's entire body trembled as the energy build up within him was forming into his hand. "You think you're so powerful? Try this for a size!" The energy building up formed a halo of light around Laxus. Natsu narrowed his eyes at the pure raw energy radiating around him.

It was just then, did Master Markarov finally return from his business, a cloaked man at his side. He was greeted however, by the blinding light of Fairy Law.

"Fairy Law!" with a roar, Laxus slammed his palms together, the flames on Natsu's arm burning out as Natsu's eyes widened in alarm, the entire room filled with light once again.

When the light finally cleared, it revealed Laxus to be laughing crazily, bent over at the exhaustion of exerting so much magic in one go. With one final crazy laugh, Laxus collapsed on the floor, his legs no longer capable of holding him up.

It was with a sudden burst of magic did the smoke clear, Natsu standing right where he was, an aura of blue light surrounding him. Natsu held a blue lacrima in hand, its glow stretching over him as the blue orb surrounding Natsu pulsed once before disappearing, Natsu reaching his hand to the chain necklace that hung to his neck, reattaching it, before the chain necklace disappeared.

Natsu held a hand up, signalling for Markarov to stop his advance as his stood over Laxus, Laxus glaring up in defiance, the shock of Natsu surviving over.

"Atomic magic. The ability to restructure anything and everything, including magic. I could have restructured it in a way that it would have returned to attack you. But thankfully for you, I was in a merciful mood. Atomic magic however, takes up nearly all of my magic stores, but it was the only way for me to redirect Fairy Law, none of my magic defences capable of stopping Fairy Law"

"Atomic magic is sadly, not my magic; rather I possess the lacrima that allows me to use it. It is an unstoppable magic, its only weakness being its high energy drain, varying from the size of what I restructure." Natsu said, pacing slightly above Laxus staring down coldly.

"With great power, comes great responsibility. You are a powerful mage, with great potential. Learn to use that potential." Natsu said, eyes softening as Laxus finally turned unconscious, eyes closing.

With that, Natsu too sank to the ground, the exhaustion of overexerting himself once again causing him to fall asleep.

Markarov stood over his grandson and Natsu, sighing as he accessed the damage don't to both the children and the guild. Motioning for the cloaked man to pick them up, he headed into the office with the cloaked man in tow, carrying both Natsu and Laxus over his shoulder.

As they closed the office door, the members of Fairy Tail started waking up from their slumber.

"What's going on?" many asked as they rubbed the sleep out of their eyes, glancing around blearily.

When Markarov had entered the guild, every member of the guild except for Auris, Natsu and Laxus had fallen asleep. This was due to a powerful spell the cloaked man had cast, people waking from it never realising they had been asleep in the first place.

Looking around, Erza Mirajane and Cana searched for Natsu and Laxus, the previous incident with the ice forgotten.

It was then that Markarov peeked his head out of his office, yelling "I got them, don't come in, their safe!" Before slamming the door shut again.

With a sigh of relief, guild members started chatting animatedly amongst each other about the fight they had just observed, the four girls sighing in relief that Natsu was safe.

 **In the master's office…**

Staring down at the two children laying prone on sickbeds, the cloaked man lowered his hood, sweeping his blue hair away from his eyes as he stared down at them.

"Impressive wasn't it, Mystogan?" Markarov asked as he downed a shot of vodka he had removed from his wine stores hidden under his desk, trying to avoid the incoming headache.

Staring down at the two powerful children, mainly Natsu, Mystogan nodded. Markarov and Mystogan had been observing the fight all along, waiting outside the guild to see the outcome between two of fairy tail's most prominent.

But never in their wildest imagination did they think Natsu could bear the strength to outright dispel Fairy Law. Fairy Law, the ultimate light spell anyone can cast, only rivalled by Demon's Commandment, a dark spell of the exact same make. Fairy Law was magic that did not physically exist and cannot be blocked, rather a soul draining attack that causes its target to wither based on the casters preference.

Markarov sighed as he massaged his temples, staring at his grandson and Natsu. Laxus's hate had grown since that last time Markarov saw him. _Hopefully Natsu beating him would knock him off his high horse and teach him a lesson._

Turning to Natsu next, the old man stared curiously at him. Natsu remained an enigma in his eyes. Natsu bore power that most would never attain in their lifetimes, and he was not even trained to his maximum capability.

It was as Markarov stared at him did Natsu finally awake, sitting up as he looked around, to see Mystogan with his hood back up, and Markarov, both watching him intently.

Cracking his shoulders back into place, Natsu sighed as he watched the old man, "You taught him Fairy Law, didn't you?"

With a sigh, Markarov nodded, head hanging in shame. He had warned Laxus never to use it in spars or when fighting guild members, but yet… Natsu shook his head, saying "it's all right old man, after all it's only right to pass down your knowledge to your grandson, no?"

"You knew?" Markarov croaked out as he looked up to face Natsu.

"Yeh, he reminded me of you when I first saw him, but I never realised it till now."

Turning to Mystogan, Natsu asked "Who are you?"

Mystogan raised his head a little, his eye flashing as he whispered "Mystogan."

Natsu blinked as he laughed a little, "That's a weird name!" Turning to Markarov, he was surprised to see that Markarov was no longer sitting there,

Rapidly turning around, Natsu looked at an empty room, the bed Laxus residing in was now empty. Leaping up from the bed, Natsu glared around the room, trying to figure out what was going on. The ground suddenly trembled, the room Natsu was in breaking apart as all that was left was an empty space, a dark and empty space devoid of anything.

Natsu looked around panicking, reaching to his chest for his necklace, only now realising he couldn't summon it.

It was then that he relaxed, closing his eyes for a moment before a talon extended from his finger, Natsu using it to draw a line of blood from his abdomen.

The world returned to normal as Natsu's mind processed the pain. With snarl, Natsu jumped off his bed and leaped at Mystogan, only for Mystogan to knock him back. Looking at Natsu, he said "you pass"

Markarov sighed as he answered Natsu's confusion by saying "Natsu. Enough. I brought you here today for a reason."

Gesturing towards Laxus, Markarov said "The first was obviously that the both of you were badly knocked up from the fight. The second, to form a secret team."

Natsu looked up in confusion, glancing at Markarov as a gesture for him to continue.

"Mystogan, Laxus, and finally you. You are the 3 most prominent and powerful members of our guild, with training, the three of you would be unstoppable, unbeatable and probably able to rival anyone if not everyone."

"Mystogan, with his powerful control over air and sleep magic. Laxus with his powerful lightning and lightning dragon slayer magic, along with Fairy magic. And finally you, bearing the ability of all Chaos and Order magic. An undefeatable team."

Natsu nearly smirked on hearing that, glancing at Mystogan to see his reaction on hearing his magic. Mystogan merely nodded his head in acknowledgement, Markarov having told him of Natsu's magic.

"Sure!" Natsu said as he leaned back, before asking "You ok with it Mystogan?"

Mystogan nodded briefly, before returning to standing there indifferently.

"How bout you Laxus? You in?" Everyone in the room having known that Laxus was awake, when they started talk about the strongest team.

Laxus sat up in bed, glaring at Natsu before replying "I'll join, if Mystogan proves that he is capable of beating me."

"Well that would be entertaining!" Natsu said while grinning as he turned to watch the 2, Markarov releasing a tired sigh before waving for them to start, knowing he was incapable of convincing them not to.

Turning to face Mystogan, Laxus sneered as he cracked his knuckles, fists crackling with lightning as he said "I'm really low on magic, so if you can't even beat me, you're weak!"

Laxus shot forward, blue lightning coating his body once again as he kicked off his bed towards Mystogan, who was standing a metre away.

Natsu watched in amusement as Mystogan's eyes flickered over Laxus, before Mystogan stepped to the side, Laxus crashing right past him.

It was to everyone's amusement as they watched Laxus swinging wildly in the air, turning and swiping at nothing, glaring around crazily.

Laxus was clearly a powerful mage, with great potential. However after invoking fairy Law, his magic stores had greatly dwindled, preventing him from dispelling even the simplest of illusion magic, much less Mystogan's high power for Genjutsu, the magic of illusions.

Releasing his hold of the illusion, Laxus slowly swung to a stop, noticing his change in surroundings and the laughing Natsu, realising what happened.

To everyone's surprise, instead of being angry and yelling, Laxus merely clenched his teeth, sitting down on a stool beside him as he steamed in his own anger.

"So we're all in gramps!" Natsu said as he turned to look at Markarov, who nodded in acceptance.

"Team hug!" Natsu cheered as he jumped off the bed and pulled both Mystogan and Laxus off their previous positions, Laxus tensing awkwardly as Mystogan merely shrugged.

"What should we name ourselves?" Natsu asked as he grinned at both his awkward teammates.

"Team Laxus" Laxus grunted as he looked up at his teammates, though both were stronger than him, though Mystogan pretty close in terms of skill.

"Nah. Too lame." Natsu said as he turned to Mystogan.

"Fairy Tail's strongest team" Mystogan said.

"Nah. Too boring." Natsu replied.

"How about the three pillars?" Markarov suggested, stroking his beard as he said that.

"The three pillars?" Natsu asked as he turned to look at Markarov in confusion.

"The three pillars, the pillars that uphold Fairy Tail, basically the strongest of Fairy Tail. " Markarov explained.

The three boys looked at each other, nodding in acceptance. Markarov grinned as he watched the 3 boys standing facing each other, a grin on Natsu's face while Laxus held one back.

Markarov sighed before saying "This team will have to remain a secret. Once people start noticing the power the 3 of you hold, many will try to attain you, and Natsu already has enough attention on him."

Nodding their heads in agreement, Markarov continued "I have already outlined a basic plan for you all to follow. For now, despite your talents, you still need a lot of training and practice before being able to truly be powerful. Mystogan will leave this area, and join Gildarts who is travelling."

Mystogan nodded, understanding that Gildarts would be training him in his air magic, which was similar to his own crash magic.

"Laxus will leave the area too, to train by himself, after all that's what he has been doing all this time" Markarov said, turning a proud eye on Laxus, Laxus nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"And finally Natsu. I will train you myself over the next 4 years, you being the strongest of them all." With a wide grin of acknowledgement, Natsu pumped his fist into the air, grinning at the thought of becoming stronger.

"But first, there will be 10 days of training before you can leave, training which I will supervise personally." Markarov said, handing each of them a small shot of vodka as he said that.

Raising his glass, he hollered "To the three pillars!"

Mystogan Natsu and Laxus did the same, downing their shot glasses in a go, ignoring the fact that they were underage, the thrill of drinking causing it to shoot over their heads.

Natsu suddenly felt dizzy, the world spinning around him as Laxus stumbled back, Mystogan standing stock still as all 3 of them slowly slid to the ground.

The final words any of them heard were the wicked laughter of Markarov "Let the 10 days begin!"

 _And finally, this is the final chapter for introducing everyone, the next chapter is where it all starts, and the true adventure begins! Below, the magic of all main characters will be listed, so as not to confuse anyone. They do not necessarily follow that of the anime or manga._

 _Natsu: Dragon fire slayer, Chaos and Order magic, Lightning Magic, Atomic Magic._

 _Mystogan: Air magic, Illusion magic, teleporting magic._

 _Laxus: Lightning Magic, Lightning dragon slayer magic, Fairy Law._

 _Erza: Ex-Quip._

 _Mirajane: Take over magic, Darkness magic, Lightning magic._

 _Ultear: Ice magic, Arc of time, Transformation magic._

 _Cana: Card magic._

 _Finally before you go, I would like to thank all followers of this story, a big thank you for supporting the story, and all the positive reviews everyone has posted!_

 _Next Chapter: The Three Pillars Reunite!_

 _One final note, I could not decide between Osiris and Aurum so… Hope you all like it!_

 _Dragon Overlord Signing off, Ja Ne!_


End file.
